Amarante
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: 2007. Hermione a disparu depuis dix ans. Tous la croient morte jusqu'au jour où d'étranges messages apparaissent prouvant qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin de l'aide de ses amis qui la découvriront sous un nouveau jour - DM/HG - Finie
1. Prologue

_**Pairing:** HermiOne Granger et DragO MalefOy The couple de ma vie xD_

_**Genre:** Romance, Drame... Famille Tout ce qui fait mes fics quoi :p_

_**Résumé:** 2007. Hermione a disparut depuis dix ans. Tous la croient morte quand d'étranges messages apparaissent, prouvant qu'elle est bien en vie et qu'elle a besoin de l'aide de ses amis. Mais leurs recherches aménerons Ron et Harry à découvrir une nouvelle Hermione... _

_**Note de l'auteur:** Et oui, une nouvelle fic. j'ai déjà fini de l'écrire elle fait 8chapitres après ce prologue et je posterai par conséquent plutôt vite. Une à Deux fois par semaine. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Prologue plutôt court. Mais c'est juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ou vous faire fuir xD. _

_Sinon, petite explication concernant le titre: L'amarante est une fleur -magnifique, mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnel . Son nom signifie qu'elle ne se fane jamais... Elle est immortelle. (enfin, pas en vrai hein xD). Sa signification est celle d'un amour durable... Et dans ma fic, elle a une autre signification que vous découvrirez plus tard. _

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture._

**_Amarante._**

**_Proloque._**

_'Des disparitions se produisent ces temps ci. D'avantage tout les jours. Je ne serais qu'une personne de plus sur la liste des disparus. Mais je préfère celle la à celle des morts…_

_Disparaître… C'était simple, trop simple même pour moi… D'un point de vue magique seulement hélas… Solution de facilité… Mais parfois, le choix s'impose…_

_Mais tout était de ma faute après tout: ce qui arrivait depuis des semaines… J'avais été naïve. Et je n'y pouvais plus rien maintenant._

_Au fond, je mérite ce qu'il se passe: un je ne sais quoi supérieur me punissait finalement. _

_Et ma seule solution -solution qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais plutôt une échappatoire- était la fuite, tout quitté…_

_J'avais trahit ma famille, mes amis…_

_La fuite consisterait ma dernière trahison…_

_Disparaître de la surface de la terre… Comme si je n'avais jamais existé… Disparaître à jamais…'_

_Extrait du Journal d'Hermione Granger, 1 mars 1997._

**_Note de l'auteur: étrange début, j'y concens xD La suite ... selon les reviews ? xD non je blague soit demain soir si j'ai le courage, parce que j'avoue que là, c'est bofbof, ou mercredi ! REVIEWS please :p_**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_O0°Kitty°0O _**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 1._**

**H**arry Potter reposa le petit carnet noir dont il s'était emparé quelques secondes plus tôt et admira encore la bordure de fils d'or recouvrant l'extrémité de la couverture. D'un geste d'une profonde lassitude, il s'assit sur le coffre de bois vieilli -plus ancien meuble de son grenier- et inspira profondément, tentant de se reprendre.

Malgré les dizaines de fois où il avait lu ces mots, ils le troublaient toujours autant. Après dix ans à essayer de leur donner un sens, il abandonnait. Les mots de sa meilleure amie paraissaient sans substance, sans âme à ses yeux. La Hermione qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais quitté Poudlard… Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'elle l'avait bien fait finalement. Elle avait bel et bien disparut de la surface de la Terre, laissant pour seul réconfort son journal. Dont la seule page visible à leurs yeux était la dernière. Le reste restait un mystère, malgré les demandes répétées de Ron et des autres qui avaient tentés de le convaincre de trouver le sort permettant de tout lire. Il estimait que malgré son départ précipité, elle avait toujours le droit à ses secrets.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et se souvint qu'il était dans son grenier pour une raison précise, même si il n'avait pas put résister à relire les mots de sa meilleure amie. Il se leva et prit le service à thé que Ginny lui avait demandé de descendre.

Il épousseta le tout d'un brusque mouvement de sa baguette avant de quitter le grenier pour rejoindre les étages inférieurs de sa maison.

Après des mois et des mois de réparation, il avait enfin put emménager dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents à Godric Hollow. Il entendait les rires des enfants dans le salon depuis l'escalier et essaya de ne plus penser à Hermione.

Ginny s'agitait dans tout les sens depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Ses parents ainsi que toute sa famille viendrait pour dîner, et pour une raison qu'Harry ne saisissait pas vraiment, elle angoissait.

« Papa! » brailla une petite rouquine en sautillant autour de lui.

Harry esquissa un sourire, posa le service à thé sur la table basse du salon avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il remarqua un bleu sur sa clavicule. La fillette dénonça alors d'une voix pleine de reproches

« C'est James!

- C'est même pas vrai! » Se défendit rapidement l'aîné des enfants Potter.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, sa fille sur les genoux. La guerre était finie depuis presque un an. Mais il avait fondé une famille quelques années plus tôt - un peu par accident, il devait l'admettre. James avait huit ans. Sirius sept. Molly cinq et Lily trois. Si les fils Potter ressemblaient incroyablement à leur père: de leurs cheveux impossible à coiffer jusqu'à leur façon de se fourrer dans les ennuis, Lily et Molly avaient plus de traits communs avec leur mère, le regard émeraude en plus.

Tout à coup Ginny s'étala sur le fauteuil à ses cotés, les larmes aux yeux. Le regard d'Harry oscilla entre son visage triste et son ventre arrondi. Même après quatre enfants, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Ginny pouvait être aussi irritable pendant ses grossesses. Il la voyait plus pleurer pendant ces courts mois que pendant tout le reste du temps.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air ennuyé par ses nombreuses crises de larmes.

James pouffa derrière son jeu d'échec version sorcier où il battait Sirius à plate couture. Il savait très bien qu'après l'accouchement, sa mère se perdrait dans les excuses pour pardonner son caractère -dut à ses hormones.

Ginny fit la moue et Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable avec ses joues rosies -à force de s'agiter- et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

« J'ai l'impression que je rate tout ce que je fais. La sauce pour les pommes de terre a un goût abominable. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Lily leva la tête vers ses parents, lâchant son jouet -une figurine ressemblant étrangement à Harry- et du haut de ses trois ans prononça avec difficulté

« Mais maman, elle est jamais bonne la sauce. »

Harry commenta pour lui-même: 'La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants'. En effet, contrairement à Molly, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment de don pour la cuisine. La plupart du temps, ils commandaient des plats à emporter.

Ginny fusilla sa fille du regard et Lily se cacha derrière la tenture de ses cheveux d'un roux étourdissant. Molly, toujours sur les genoux de son père, enfouit son visage dans son cou pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souriait. Harry tenta de rassurer sa femme

« Gin, chérie… Ils ne viennent pas pour manger. Ils viennent pour l'anniversaire de Ron. »

Ginny poussa un grognement bizarrement aigue avant de soupirer

« Ce sera le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Il va mourir intoxiqué !

- Gin, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? »

Il sut tout de suite qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas dire en percevant des éclairs dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle se leva d'un bond et quitta le salon avant de monter à l'étage. Harry inspira profondément, se leva, posa sa fille sur le canapé et monta à la suite de Ginny. Il la retrouva allongée sur le lit de leur chambre et referma la porte -à clé- derrière lui, anticipant comment cette dispute 'hormonal' se terminerait. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et se pencha à son oreille pour susurrer

« Pardonne moi. »

Il sentit les frissons de la jeune femme se former sous ses doigts alors qu'il caressait son ventre rond. Alors brusquement, elle se tourna vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres avec une évidente brutalité sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

Il sourit, ravi d'avoir fermé la porte en entrant…

* * *

**D**rago Malefoy posa son whisky sur la table basse de verre de son bureau. Il avait un peu trop bu. Mais ça n'avait pas de réelle importance, personne ne s'en soucierait quand il rejoindrait son lit.

Il observa la paperasse s'étalant près de son ordinateur, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, épuisé et découragé avant même d'avoir commencé. Il reprit son verre, et le porta à ses lèvres, les trempant dans le liquide d'une couleur sombre mais doré. Il lui réchauffa la gorge puis tout le corps. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose pouvant le faire dernièrement.

Il s'ennuyait tout simplement…

Il leva la tête vers le mur face à lui et jeta un coup d'œil presque méprisant à un tableau accroché au mur. Semblable à un diplôme, le papier prouvait qu'il avait bien fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, signé par Kingsley le ministre de la Magie depuis la fin de la guerre. Il soupira à nouveau comme pour échapper à ses pensées, les dilué étant donné que l'alcool ne le faisait plus assez bien pour lui.

Il finit par se mettre debout, las de s'acharner à tenter de se concentrer… ou du moins à faire semblant et s'installa au rebord de la fenêtre.

Il admira inconsciemment le parc de Poudlard. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres sans défaut. Malgré ses années passées ici, il ne se lassait pas de la beauté du château qui avait été bien restauré -par lui en partie- depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il se sentait un peu plus chez lui désormais.

Il détourna la tête en entendant les feuilles qui reposaient sur son bureau s'écrouler à cause d'un courant d'air. Les copies de ses élèves attendraient… Il n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans leurs erreurs ce soir là. Il était devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dès que le château était redevenu une école, et plus le QG de l'Ordre, à la demande de Dumbledore.

Il soupçonnait le vieux fou de vouloir le surveiller. Il avait parfois l'impression que ce dernier savait tout sur lui… sur elle. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un psy, mais il devait avouer que le réconfort d'un foyer l'avait aidé à supporter la fin de la guerre.

Le combat, les batailles avaient comme anesthésié sa souffrance. Mais à son issue, même si ils avaient gagnés, il n'avait pas vraiment été comblé. Il avait vu tout les membres de l'Ordre reconstruire une vie normale, se marier, fonder des familles si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Et il avait l'étrange impression d'être resté sur le bas coté de la route. Il ne savait peut être tout simplement pas prendre sa vie en main. Il aurait largement put se trouver une femme lui aussi, lui faire un bande de gamins braillards et empotés et vivre heureux pour toujours… Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il observa la surface glacé du lac en souriant, se rappelant d'une nuit où il avait glissé dessus, ses mains accrochés à celles d'une belle brune…

« Drago ? »

Le blond se retourna si vivement, qu'il failli perdre l'équilibre et tomber par la fenêtre mais se retint à la poignée et se retrouva en moins de deux face à Dumbledore qui transportait deux tasses de thé encore fumantes. Le vieil homme dont les yeux brillaient toujours derrière ses lunettes en demi lune lui sourit et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

De tout les membres de l'Ordre, Dumbledore était le seul à lui avoir donné une parfaite confiance. Rogue aussi, mais son parrain avait toujours eut confiance en lui. Les autres membres de l'Ordre s'étaient contentés de le supporter, de l'accepter sans pour autant lui parler, ou l'inclure dans leur discussions.

« Il fait un peu frais pour laisser les fenêtres ouvertes, tu ne crois pas ? Remarqua le directeur.

- Peut être. Admit Drago en refermant les vitres. Mais j'ai toujours aimé le froid. »

Ils s'installèrent face à face et burent silencieusement leur thé. Dumbledore le scrutait mais il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions ou d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil aux copies sur le sol et soupira, un peu réprobateur

« Je sais que ton travail ne te passionne pas plus que ça… Mais tout de même… De plus, j'ai vu la différence entre les notes que tu donnes aux gryffondors et celles que tu accordes aux serpentards. »

Drago haussa silencieusement les épaules. Et Dumbledore continua

« Plus particulièrement au fils de Tonks et Remus par exemple. Tu favorises simplement certains de tes élèves aux dépend d'autres… »

Drago planta son regard d'acier dans celui de son directeur et Dumbledore vit une fois encore le jeune homme de seize ans en colère derrière les traits de l'adulte.

« Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ? » Répliqua-t-il brusquement.

Le vieil homme posa sa tasse sur le bureau de son enseignant et le scruta de son regard pénétrant. Après avoir réfléchit à la meilleure façon de formuler les choses, il admit

« Je voulais discuter, et j'ai vu de la lumière en passant devant la porte.

- Vous avez des dizaines de professeurs dans ce château. Riposta sèchement Drago en finissant de boire.

- Mais c'est avec toi que je souhaitais discuter. »

Drago posa sa tasse, et récupéra son whisky sous le regard perçant de Dumbledore qui n'approuvait apparemment pas qu'il boive.

« Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-il finalement, remarquant que le regard grisé de Drago fuyait désormais le sien. Harry m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours…

- Parler de quoi ? Et qu'Est-ce qui fait dix ans aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea le blond, tout en connaissant très bien la réponse à ces deux questions.

- Il est venu me parler d'Hermione Granger. Ça fait dix ans qu'elle est partie, sans explications. »

Drago reporta son regard, devenu brusquement plus bleu vers le ciel étoilé sans répondre. Dumbledore continua donc

« J'ai promis à Harry de tenter de retrouver sa trace… qu'elle soit vivante ou morte. »

Il remarqua que le blond avait pali en entendant le mot 'morte'. Drago replanta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore

« Elle n'est pas morte. » dit il avec foi comme pour le défier de le contredire.

Il vit les coins des lèvres de Dumbledore s'étiraient en un mince sourire et prit conscience qu'il avait peut être été trop emporté dans sa réponse.

« Comment sais tu qu'elle est vivante ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne le sais pas. Confia-t-il finalement en se reportant sur les étoiles, puis sur la lune.

- Pourtant tu as dit… commença Dumbledore.

- Si elle ne l'était pas, je le sentirais. »

Dumbledore parut plus détendu, rassuré qu'il ne le sache pas vraiment et ne leur ai pas caché la moindre information.

« Peut être pourrais tu m'aider à retrouver sa trace ? »

Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir, et d'un ton sans appel refusa

« Non. Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire. »

Dumbledore se leva calmement

« Bonsoir, Drago. Tu devrais arrêter de boire, la veille des jours où tu es censé enseigner quelque chose à tes élèves. »

Il sortit doucement mais avant de complètement le quitter souffla

« Je suis certain que tu as des millions de raisons de ne pas vouloir la retrouver mais que tu en as d'avantage de vouloir le faire. »

* * *

« Ça fait dix ans… » Soupira **R**on en s'appuyant contre la balançoire du jardin d'Harry.

Une bière au beurre à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre -mauvaise habitude prise pendant la guerre- il ressemblait à un moldu normal. Mais sa baguette sortant de sa poche et une cicatrice dut à la magie noire dépassant du col de sa chemise faisaient de lui un vrai sorcier. Harry bu un peu de sa bière au beurre et avala difficilement le liquide doré.

« Elle me manque. Avoua-t-il. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de voir si il ne pouvait pas retrouver sa trace.

- Je sais que tu es optimiste, Harry. Bafouilla Ron en rougissant. Mais… ça fait dix ans. Je crois qu'on devrait se rendre à l'évidence.

- Si elle est morte, j'en veux une preuve. Répliqua Harry avec fougue. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est partit, de quelle trahison elle parlait dans son journal… Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pas toi ? »

Ron jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa de son talon. Il tripota nerveusement son alliance.

« J'ai peur de savoir des choses qui… me donnerait une mauvaise image de Mione. J'ai envie qu'elle reste notre Hermione. Même si c'est une image faussée. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Lui aussi avait vu les choses comme ça au début… Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie et qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, il voulait des réponses. Il y avait eut trop de zones d'ombres dans sa vie. Désormais, il voulait tout savoir sur tout. Et Hermione faisait partie de sa vie, quoi qu'il en dise. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et Ginny apparut

« Vous venez ? »

Harry lui fit signe et avec Ron ils entrèrent dans la maison après quelques minutes. Ils s'installèrent au salon avec toute leur famille.

Molly et Arthur étaient installés sur le canapé. Bill, Fleur et leur deux filles: Louise et Camille également. Fred et George avec Angelina et Katie, et leurs fils respectifs: Owen et Graham. Percy et Charlie étaient morts: Percy cinq ans plus tôt, Charly pendant la bataille final. Ron s'assit près d'Hannah -anciennement Abbott- et de leur trois enfants: Ernie -6ans, Charly -4ans- et Ella -un an.

Lupin, et Tonks avec leur fille: Cécilia, âgée de dix ans, leur fils Teddy -onze ans- étant à Poudlard étaient également présents. Sirius -l'adulte- était négligemment installé sur un fauteuil, son homonyme -Sirius, fils d'Harry et Ginny- sur les genoux.

Neville et Luna étaient assis par terre -à cause du manque de fauteuil- avec leur deux enfants: Sophie et Ignotus.

Une petite pile de cadeaux étaient posés sur la table basse, et Harry fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Ils savaient très bien qu'un pull made in Molly ferait partie des paquets, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de dessins des enfants de la famille. Dessins ne ressemblant pas à grand-chose, comme toujours.

Après une bonne demi heure, il avait presque tout ouvert, et avait bien sur reçu l'habituel affreux pull over de Molly, les habilluel gribouillis, un nouveau plateau d'échec et un balai de la part d'Harry. La seule chose restant sur la table était une enveloppe

« Ça vient de qui ? Demanda Ron en les observant.

- C'est Hedwidge qui l'a amené ce matin. Souffla Ginny. Y avait ton nom dessus alors… »

Ron saisit l'enveloppe et Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant palir.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'a même pas ouverte! Pouffa Fred. Tu déclenches une phobie pour les enveloppes petit frère ? »

Ron ouvrit l'enveloppe, ses doigts tremblant un peu. Il tendit la lettre à Harry après l'avoir lu. Harry observa rapidement la feuille et palit aussi vite que Ron.

_Joyeux anniversaire._

_Aparecium…_

Ce n'était pas ces mots qui choquaient tant Harry, mais l'écriture de la personne qui l'avait écrite.

« Dis moi que je suis pas fou et que ça ressemble vachement à l'écriture d'Hermione! » bredouilla soudainement Ron.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner et Ginny arracha la lettre des mains d'Harry.

« Oh mon dieu. Haleta-t-elle. C'est vrai… c'est impossible… »

Ron demanda

« C'est quoi, ça ? Aparecium ? C'est une formule de quoi ? »

Harry récupéra le papier, et sursauta quand il une silhouette quitta la cheminée

« Désolé pour le retard! Annonça Dumbledore en s'époussetant. Joyeux anniversaire, Ronald.

- Merci, professeur ! »

Harry scruta le papier et le tendit finalement à Dumbledore

« Qu'y A-t-il alors ?

- C'est l'écriture d'Hermione, professeur. »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils

« Aparecium… C'est une formule permettant de rendre l'encre invisible visible… Mais je ne comprend pas. Vous êtes certain que c'est d'elle ?

- C'est son écriture, professeur. Admit Ginny.

- Mais… C'est comme un message caché. Souffla Harry. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a pas écrit plus que ça si c'est bien elle.

- Peut être n'en a-t-elle pas eut la possibilité. conclut Dumbledore en devenant tout à coup plus soucieux. Peut être étais ce trop… Dangereux. »

* * *

**H**ermione Granger enfila rapidement sa tenue -une robe noir toute simple- et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir la fit grimacer. Son regard n'avait plus rien de celui chaud qui la définissait autrefois si bien. Il était sombre, et ses yeux cernés. Elle était aussi très amaigrie. Elle inspira profondément et chassa les larmes -qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues- d'un geste rageur. Elle s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle journée en enfer. Elle se retourna et contempla la petite chambre dans laquelle elle vivait depuis plus de cinq années.

Sur le matelas posé à même le sol où elle dormait, et où une fillette somnolait toujours. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

« Selene… ma puce, réveille toi. »

La fillette bougea légèrement, ses boucles blondes s'enroulant autour de son visage endormie. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, deux grand yeux bleu gris qui contrastaient avec sa peau couleur miel. Elle plissa son petit nez rond et souffla

« Il est tôt…

- Je sais. Je descend à la cuisine, dors encore un peu ma puce.

- T'as pas besoin d'aide ? Proposa Selene d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non, mon ange, dors. »

Elle embrassa doucement le front de la fillette de neuf ans et quitta la chambre miteuse dans laquelle elles vivaient. Elle descendit l'escalier escarpé, débouchant une grande et spacieuse cuisine. Elle y prépara un copieux petit déjeuner, son ventre gargouillant de faim… Mais elle ne mangerait pas aujourd'hui, elle le savait. Elle disposa le tout sur un plateau, entendant un tintement désagréable. Elle bourdonna quelques insanités avant de porter le plateau jusqu'à la salle à manger. Un homme était installé à l'extrémité d'une très longue table. Il lui lança un regard plein de mépris

« Vous avez mit du temps. Lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, Sir Rookwood. »

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou :p Vous savez tout ou presque!! :D vous ne savez encor' rien de la trahison d' Hermione. Vous ne savez pas à quel point les choses sont compliqué dans tout leurs p'tits crânes à tous xD_**

**_Et un grand, immence merci pour tout vos reviews!! :D ça m'a fait vraiment très plaizir et m'a donné un coup de tonus au moral :p Alors j'espère que vous continuerez! Bien sur je posterai pas tout les jours je vous préviens xD mais je voulais vous remeriez Bref, j'espère que j'aurai autant de reviews Merci d'avance :p_**

**_Bisous bisous, la suite samedi ou dimanche -tout les samedis ou tout les dimanches... xD ou avant qui sait avec moi :p_**

**_Kitty_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 2._**

**H**arry, Ron, et Dumbledore s'étaient installés dans le bureau d'Harry. Dumbledore soupira

« Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui pourrait… être rendu visible à nos yeux grâce à ce sort ? Je veux dire, quelque chose qu'elle voudrait nous montrer ? »

Harry se redressa

« Le journal. »

Ron grimaça

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le lise ? Grommela-t-il.

- Mais… si c'est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on fasse! Répliqua le brun. Si elle nous a envoyé ça… vous ne croyez pas professeur ?

- C'est en effet la seule piste que nous aillons pour l'instant… »

Il essaya d'oublier le fait qu'il pensait que Drago avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas que les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face tentent quoi que ce soit contre son ancien -et peut être futur- protégé.

« Va chercher le journal, Harry. »

Le brun acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Dans le salon, les Weasley et leur proches étaient toujours installés et discutaient, les enfants jouant dans un coin. Il récupéra le journal d'Hermione là où il l'avait laissé, et revint à son bureau

« Je ne comprend pas non plus comment Hedwige a put la trouver. Ou… Est-ce Hermione qui l'a appelé…

- Nous demanderons ça à Miss Granger quand elle reviendra.

- Vous pensez donc qu'elle est bien vivante ? S'enquit Ron comme un gosse.

- Ou c'est quelqu'un qui fait une mauvaise blague. »

Harry posa le journal de sa meilleure amie sur le bureau et Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur ses pages.

« Aparecium! »

Le journal trembla légèrement, et toutes les pages se mirent à trembler. Le carnet se suréleva avant de retomber sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd.

« Ça a marché ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche, vaguement inquiet.

- Je crois. »

Dumbledore prit le journal et l'ouvrit à la première page, où des mots s'inscrivaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les lisait: à haute voix pour que les autres puissent entendre.

_Ce journal n'aurait jamais dut être lu, sauf par moi. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est que les choses ne se sont pas prévu comme je le voulais. Je suppose que si la guerre est finie, et qu'Harry a survécu ou Ron, c'est eux qui le liront. Ou en tout cas, je souhaiterais qu'ils le fassent. Si vous avez trouver la façon de le faire, c'est que c'est moi qui vous l'ai transmis, par je ne sais quel moyen._

_Si c'est Harry ou Ron qui lit ces mots, je m'excuse de tout le mal que je vous ais fait, et de celui que vous ressentirez sûrement en découvrant pourquoi je l'ai fait. Si je suis vivante, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Si je ne le suis pas, je pris pour que vous fassiez le maximum pour que la part de moi encore vivante survive. Dans les deux cas, je vous aime plus que vous ne l'aurez jamais imaginé. Vous avez été ma famille pendant plus de six ans, et vous le resterez toute ma vie. Malgré tout ce que vous lirez… j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et que vous saurez me comprendre. _

Harry et Ron avaient les yeux rempli de larmes en entendant ces mots et Dumbledore leur passa le carnet.

« Vous devriez le lire. » Leur dit il simplement.

Et c'Est-ce qu'ils firent, pendant près de deux heures. Quand ils revinrent au salon, ils étaient tout deux étonnamment pâles, et leurs yeux étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Les autres somnolaient dans la pièce, et les enfants dormaient à moitié sur le canapé. Mais Dumbledore, et les autres se levèrent brutalement

« Alors ? Demanda Molly d'une voix tremblotante.

- Alors, Hermione n'est plus ma meilleure amie. » conclut Ron.

Il s'approcha d'Hannah, prit sa main, porta sa fille dans ses bras et réveilla son fils

« Bonne soirée. On se voit demain, Harry. »

Ils le regardèrent sortir, et Harry n'amorça aucun geste pour le retenir. Dumbledore observa le brun se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, l'air complètement abattu. Ginny s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avec une tendresse inimaginable.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Neville. Il racontait quoi ce journal ? »

Sirius s'agenouilla devant son filleul

« Dis nous. Elle n'a pas put faire quelque chose d'assez grave pour ne plus… Enfin, que s'est il passé ? »

Il remarqua que les mains d'Harry tremblaient un peu. Dumbledore souffla

« C'est à cause de Drago, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Harry releva son regard vers celui de son mentor si rapidement que sa nuque craqua. Il semblait complètement perdu

« Vous le saviez ? Haleta-t-il.

- J'avais des soupçons, mais je ne savais pas. Confia-t-il.

- Quel rapport avec Malefoy ? » Interrogea Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Molly porta sa main à sa bouche en comprenant

« Ils étaient … ensemble ?

- En dernière année. acquiesça Harry en blêmissant d'avantage. Ils sortaient ensemble. »

Il disait ça comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait, comme pour rendre cette réalité plus réelle. Il appuya sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil, retenant à grand peine son envie de vomir.

« Et … pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd…

- Oui ? Souffla Sirius.

- C'est elle qui lui en avait parlé. C'est pour ça que les Mangemorts savaient où ça se trouvait. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement. Bill grommela quelques insultes

« Il s'est joins à nous, en plus, ce petit rat! Vous croyez qu'il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et pour lui soutirer des informations ?

- NON! »

La voix de Dumbledore réveilla les enfants endormis. Il paraissait assez en colère. Harry se releva d'un mouvement brusque.

« Vous le défendez toujours ? Je sais que vous croyez en la bonté du genre humain, mais là, ça confine la folie!

- Il ne nous a pas trahit une seule fois, Harry. Et dois je te rappeler que j'avais raison à propos de Severus ? Je sais reconnaître les gens mauvais et il n'en fait pas partie.

- Il l'a trahit elle, ça me suffit. » riposta Harry avec rage.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils

« Et je peux t'assurer que vu l'état dans lequel il est depuis la fin de la guerre, il regrette autant que toi son départ.

- Quel état ? À chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il était aussi con que d'habitude! Répliqua Harry avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est un Malefoy. Il est très doué pour réprimer ce qu'il ressent.

- Et aussi pour mentir, et manipuler les gens qui sont autour de lui. »

Dumbledore et Harry se faisaient face, et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir céder. Dumbledore, plus sage finit par soupirer

« Raconte nous, alors. Ce qu'elle exprime dans ce journal. Et pourquoi elle est partie ? »

Harry se rassit, soucieux.

« Elle est partie parce que… Après qu'il lui ait avouer que c'était à cause de lui que le 12 Square Grimmaurd avait été attaqué… elle l'a quitté.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi, n'a-t-elle pas fait comme avant ? L'interrogea Ginny.

- Elle est partie… parce qu'elle était enceinte. »

Dumbledore se figea et Molly et Fleur fermèrent les yeux en même temps, comme pour essayer d'occulter ces mots. Sirius grimaça

« Mais pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-elle pas dit ?

- Elle comptait le faire. Nous parler de tout… de Malefoy et d'elle, et du fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Elle pensait qu'on l'accepterait plus vite comme ça… Sauf, que quand elle a rompu avec Malefoy…

- Elle a pensé qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait garder son bébé. C'était son enfant… ou le reste. Conclut Ginny qui comprenait assez bien Hermione. Et elle a choisit son enfant.

- Exactement. Grommela Harry.

- Ne lui en veut pas pour ça, Harry. Je la comprend. Soupira Ginny en passant sa main dans ses cheveux du brun. L'instinct maternel prend le dessus parfois… Comme quand je suis tombé enceinte de James. Malgré le fait qu'on soit en pleine guerre et que ce ne soit pas le bon moment pour avoir un enfant, on l'a gardé.

- C'est différent. Réfuta le brun.

- Et en quoi ? Parce que c'est Malefoy? Malgré ce qu'il a fait, elle l'aimait sûrement Harry. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas fait un seul faux pas pendant la guerre! Il a été parfait. Avec nous… Il n'a jamais dit un mot de trop. Et je comprend mieux pourquoi… »

Harry la regarda étrangement

« Si tu me dis qu'il était amoureux d'elle, je te jure que je répond plus de rien. »

Elle secoua la tête, agacé par son comportement si puéril.

« Et bien, je ne le dirais pas. Mais je le pense très fort. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant quelques longues minutes puis Dumbledore proposa

« Je pourrais peut-être demander à Drago quelques explications…

- Non, professeur. Je m'en occuperais. Coupa Harry. Avec Ron.

- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée, Harry ? Murmura Molly.

- Oui. Nous irons demain. » Conclut Harry d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

**S**elene coupait tranquillement les pommes de terre en chantonnant. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper du poulet en rêvassant. Au bout de longues minutes, elle s'aperçut que sa fille fredonnait l'hymne de Poudlard sur l'air d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Tu l'as apprise où ?

- C'est le fils des voisins. Avoua la fillette en s'empourprant.

- Le fils des amis de Mr Rookwood ? » s'écria Hermione en faisant tomber son couteau.

Selene haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Et bien, oui. Il va à Poudlard, tu sais. Mais son père… il veut qu'il revienne souvent. Il n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Hermione scruta le visage de sa fille. Elle ressemblait tant à Drago que s'en était déroutant… et très douloureux pour elle.

« Ce sont des Mangemorts, Selene.

- Pas lui. Il a onze ans. Répliqua froidement la fillette.

- Quand lui as-tu parlé ?

- Il va souvent près de l'étang. Et quand j'y vais… je le vois. Et on discute. »

Elle paraissait incroyablement mature pour son âge, et Hermione esquissa un sourire. Selene le remarqua et lui demanda

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que tu parles comme une adulte parfois. Il est gentil, ce garçon ?

- Très. Approuva vigoureusement Selene. Il m'a apporté du chocolat la semaine dernière. J'en avais jamais mangé.

- Je sais. Souffla Hermione qui sentit son cœur se resserrait dans sa poitrine.

- Et il me laisse m'entraîner avec sa baguette. Je sais faire léviter des objets maintenant.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Questionna Hermione en revenant à son poulet.

- Et bien… j'avais peur que ça te mette en colère. Ou que ça te rende triste. Une sang de bourbe avec un fils de Mangemort… ça fait un peu trop… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Hermione comprit néanmoins ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle abandonna encore une fois le repas qu'elle devait préparé et s'approcha de sa fille, s'accroupissant devant elle avant de la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mon histoire ne ressemblera pas forcément à la tienne, mon ange. Fils de Mangemort ou pas… tu dois juste faire attention d'accorder ta confiance aux bonnes personnes. »

Elle savait qu'elle en demandait un peu trop à une fillette de neuf ans qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: se faire des amis. Et que ça la rendrait méfiante. Mais elle savait à quel point faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes pouvaient changer l'estime qu'on avait de soi-même. Pourtant, elle n'aurait changé une seconde de son histoire avec le Prince des Serpentard pour rien au monde.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander à sa fille

« Tu crois que tu pourrais lui emprunter sa baguette ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu sais bien que ce salop de Rookwood ne nous laisserait sortir qu'en pièces détachés !

- Ne dis pas de gros mots, Selene! Gronda Hermione.

- Désolée, maman.

- Et ce n'est pas pour fuir… Juste pour envoyer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Pour qu'on puisse partir. » admit elle dans un souffle sous le regard effaré de sa fille.

* * *

**H**arry entra dans l'appartement de Ron sans frapper. Il s'y était toujours senti un peu chez lui. Hannah apparut -sortant de la cuisine- et lui accorda un sourire

« Il n'a rien dit depuis hier. Dis moi qu'il va retrouver l'usage de la parole ou je divorce. Finit elle par avouer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. La rassura-t-il en souriant. On va passer la journée dehors par contre. Si tu veux allé à la maison… Ginny appréciera. Elle a peur d'accoucher toute seule. Pouffa-t-il.

- Elle est enceinte de sept mois.

- Je sais… Ne cherche pas à comprendre. J'ai arrêter d'essayer après la troisième grossesse. »

Il lui accorda un petit signe avant de rejoindre le bureau de Ron qui paraissait figé. Ses pupilles vides contemplaient le mur de la pièce et l'entrée d'Harry ne provoqua aucune réaction chez lui.

« Ron, viens! On va à Poudlard voir Malefoy! »

Ron lui lança un regard perdu

« T'es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Finit il par demander.

- Oui. On doit retrouver Hermione.

- J'ai pas envie de la revoir.

- Ne dis pas ça, Ron. Qu'importe ce qu'elle a fait, elle reste notre Hermione. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Et elle a besoin de nous. »

Ron fronça les sourcils mais se leva, complètement courbaturé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ça se voyait. Harry lui accorda un sourire soulagé et encouragent.

Ils s'approchèrent tout deux de la cheminé du salon et y entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre, disparaissant dans le conduit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, prêts à affronter l'une des discussion les plus compliqué de leur vie.

* * *

« Psss! Siffla **S**elene. Nate! »

Le petit brun se retourna brusquement, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle s'était caché derrière un buisson touffu

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis un peu grand pour jouer à cache… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle attrapa son bras et l'attira derrière le buisson avec elle. Il écarquilla en grand ses yeux vert.

« Et trop jeune pour me cacher dans un buisson avec une fille. Déglutit il en rougissant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Mr Rookwood reçoit tes parents ce soir. Je devrais être en train de travailler pour que tu manges dans de l'argenterie propre.

- Désolé. Bredouilla-t-il en faisant la moue.

- C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé. J'ai besoin de ta baguette.

- Hein ? Dit il bêtement. Je peux pas te la passer. Enfin… pour quand on est ensemble… Mais, si vous vous échappez… mon père comprendra que je vous ai aider.

- Nate, c'est pas pour nous sauver. C'est pour envoyer un message à je ne sais qui. C'est pour ma mère! Je t'en pris! »

Il la scruta en silence, l'air un peu effrayé. Elle saisit ses mains dans les siennes, et il se sentit fondre quand elle planta son regard dans le sien

« Je t'en pris. Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu me l'a rend ce soir pendant le repas. Je demanderai à aller aux toilettes. Et tu me la donnera dans le couloir. Ça marche ?

- Merci, Nate! T'es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir! » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme et candeur.

Il esquissa un sourire, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et la lui tendant. Leur doigts se touchèrent, ce qui les fit rapidement rougir. Puis elle se leva et partit en courant vers la maison, le laissant seul dans le buisson, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Elle rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine et lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Hermione la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Merci, ma puce. Tu es formidable. »

Elle sortit un petit morceau de papier de sa poche et prit la baguette avant de se faufiler dans le salon -heureusement vide. Elle s'approcha de la cheminé et y lança le parchemin, en marmonnant quelques formule avant de souffler

« Poudlard. Bureau de Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

**D**rago s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté, un mal de tête secouant son crâne de violents lancements. Gueule de bois. Il prit sa potion, avec habitude, se doucha et s'habilla tout de noir. Il ne se coiffa même pas. Une jolie brune lui avait un jour appris que le gel ne lui allait pas du tout, mais qu'il était plus beau sans artifice. Il l'avait crut, et s'y était tenu. Il quitta ses quartiers, croisant Rogue dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient déjà quasiment tous assis.

Drago tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait _encore _pas dormi de la nuit. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire, et il s'assit à ses cotés

« Professeur.

- Drago. Bien dormi ?

- Mmmh. Maugréa-t-il, ne s'engageant à rien.

- Je voudrais te parler un peu plus tard. À l'heure du déjeuner peut être ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Ok. » Finit il par dire.

La mâtinée se déroula alors comme d'ordinaire: il vanta les Serpentard, humilia Gryffondor et Poussoufles, ignorant royalement les Serdaigles. Puis il rejoint le bureau de Dumbledore en baillant. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Il entra après avoir formulé le mot de passe, et se figea sur le seuil. Face à Dumbledore -qui était assis derrière son bureau- se tenaient Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Son instinct lui souffla de fuir, mais le regard perçant de son directeur l'en empêcha.

« Drago. Entre donc, assieds toi.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit… que nous aurions de la compagnie. » Siffla Drago, en le fusillant du regard.

Mais il finit tout de même par s'asseoir sans saluer les deux autres hommes. Ceux-ci ne relevèrent pas. Un silence des plus pesant s'installa brisé par un plop. Dobby apparut et s'approcha de Drago.

« Je faisais le ménage, Mr Malefoy et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin au blond qui le remercia avant qu'il disparaisse dans un nouveau plop.

Drago fourra le papier dans sa poche sans le regarder, et Dumbledore engagea la conversation.

« Nous savons…

- Vous savez quoi ? Soupira Drago.

- Pour toi et Hermione. Grogna Ron en serrant les poings sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ah. »

C'est la seule chose qui parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Harry se tourna vers lui

« Elle nous a envoyé un mot. »

Drago sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. _Pourquoi à eux et pas à lui ? N'avait il pas compter à ce point ?_ Dumbledore le tira de ses pensées.

« Elle est donc vivante, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Nous devons la retrouver.

- Peut être n'a-t-elle pas envie qu'on la retrouve. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- On te demande pas ton avis. » Gronda Ron.

Drago se leva d'un bond et commença à quitter la pièce

« Si vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis! »

Harry le rattrapa sur le seuil

« On a besoin de toi si on veut la retrouver. Et on veut comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Conjura Drago. Elle est partie. Et ce n'est pas quelques bout de parchemins envoyé depuis on ne sait combien de temps qui la ramèneront.

- Je veux comprendre pourquoi ma meilleure amie a passé des mois à me mentir pour un homme qu'elle a détesté pendant des années!

- Je ne te dois rien, Potter. »

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et sortit de la pièce, retournant à sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'abandonner son poste pour le reste de la journée.

**_Note de l'auteur: En voyant tout vos reviews, vos compliments, vos gentils mots et tout le tralala, j'ai décidé de poster plutot que prévu pour vous remercier . Vraiment, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs que je puisse avoir alors bon, moi du coup je joue les gentille auteuresse xD et je poste, je poste, je poste (quoi que faudra que je me calme, sinon vous aurez toute la fic au bout de 2semaines, ce qui ne serait pas drole du tout, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? xD)_**

**_Brefouille, je voulais juste vous dire un immence merci! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :p Vous savez maintenant ce qu'à fait Hermione... C'était pas si grave que ça... une simple erreur de jugement en quelque sorte. mais a t-elle réellement mal jugé Drago ou ...? que c'est il passé pour qu'il parle à voldemort du 12 Square Grimmaurd ? Vous le saurez bien assez tot mais je vous laisse m'exposez vos suppositions! (ça se trouve, l'une d'entre elle me plaira tellement que j'aurai envie de changer quelques détails de ma fic xD)_**

**_Alors, juste un ptit mot pour conclure: REVIEWS (et oui ... faudrait pas vous arreter en si bon chemin ... :p ça me rend tellement... euphorique )_**

**_Bizbiz_**

**_O0°kitty°0O_**

**_(voyant qu'il y a des nouveaux lecteurs -suis plus habitué moi à voir des têtes inconnue xD- je répéte que mon adresse msn est accessible à tous sur ma page perso ainsi que l'adresse de mon blog de fics ) _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 3._**

**H**arry et Ron rentrèrent chez les Potter, la mine basse. Dumbledore également les accompagna. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, où le reste de la famille les rejoint rapidement.

« Il n'a rien voulu dire, ce crétin de sang pur! Grogna Ron.

- Essayez de le comprendre. Répliqua Ginny en tendant une tasse de thé à Dumbledore. Il espérait sans doute que toute cette histoire serait oublié avec le temps. Et voilà que vous débarquez et demandez des explications! »

Luna acquiesça silencieusement. Neville demanda

« Alors… comment on va faire pour retrouver Hermione maintenant ? »

Personne ne put répondre. Sirius soupira

« Peut être qu'avec Hedwige. On pourrait essayer de lui demander d'y retourner… Hermione nous enverrez peut-être un message plus constructif.

- Si elle ne l'a pas fait la première fois… C'est qu'elle n'en a pas la possibilité. » rappela Lupin.

Ils restèrent silencieux, plus perdus que jamais.

* * *

**D**rago s'étala sur son lit et se roula en boule sous ses couvertures, comme il le faisait enfant quand ses parents se disputaient. La chaleur étouffante des draps l'empêcha rapidement de respirer. Il baissa un peu la couverture et enfonça ses mains ses poches en jurant. Son poing se referma sur une boule de papier et il s'en empara.

Seuls trois mots étaient écris à l'encre noire mais il se releva d'un bond et quitta sa chambre en courant.

Il retrouva le bureau de Dumbledore vide, et comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Après quelques minutes d'un combat acharné entre son cœur et sa raison, il quitta Poudlard.

Il transplana de l'entrée de Poudlard, et réapparut dans Godric Hollow. Il s'approcha d'une maison -celle des Potter- et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit en une minute à peine.

« Malefoy ? »

Le ton de Ginny était presque offensant et il se sentit rougir. Alors il se défendit

« Tu comptes me laisser mourir de froid ou tu vas te décider à me faire entrer ? »

Harry apparut derrière sa femme et se figea, sous l'effet de la surprise

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda-t-il avec amertume.

Drago lui tendit un bout de papier et Harry comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Il lut à haute voix

« N'oublis pas. Aparecium. Ça veut dire ? »

Drago haussa les épaules

« C'est l'écriture d'Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle veut dire par là. »

Ginny et Harry le dévisagèrent, et il comprit que c'était parce qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Entre. » dit finalement Harry.

Il se poussa pour lui dégager le passage et le conduisit au salon où une bonne dizaine de visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et maugréa

« Ils se déplacent en meute ou quoi… »

Seul Harry l'entendit et le coin de sa bouche tressaillit. Dumbledore se leva

« Qu'y A-t-il ?

- Un autre message: N'oublis pas. Aparecium.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Souffla Ron en fusillant Drago du regard comme si tout était de sa faute.

- Aucune idée. » admit Harry.

Dumbledore demanda à Drago

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier par rapport à ce sort dont nous devrions entendre parler ?

- Non… On l'utilisait juste pour se faire passer des mots… quand… on…

- C'est bon, on a comprit! » coupa Ron avec une grimace contrite.

Tous soupirèrent, et un nouveau silence s'installa. Drago se demanda si finalement il ne se débrouillerait pas mieux tout seul. Son regard parcourut la pièce, cherchant quelque chose sur laquelle se poser, et rencontra finalement le journal. Il amorça un pas pour s'en emparer mais Ron le récupéra jalousement.

« Ron! S'écria Ginny. Donne le lui!

- Non. Marmonna Ron avec un entêtement ridicule. Hermione a dit qu'Harry et moi pouvions le lire! C'est tout. »

Drago fronça les sourcils

« Comment ça, elle vous a dit ?

- Dans son mot. » expliqua Harry avant de tendre le papier en question.

Drago lut et esquissa un sourire à la surprise de tous.

« Et… pourquoi avez-vous lu son journal ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Bah… elle nous donnait la formule pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il y avait dedans. »

Drago les regarda alors comme si ils étaient de profonds demeurés.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes allé chercher une explication aussi loin ?

- Comment ça ?

- C'est pas le journal qu'elle voulait que vous lisiez. C'est le mot.

- Bah on l'a lu… répliqua bêtement Ron.

- Pas entièrement. »

Le blond sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le parchemin qui s'enflamma avant de réapparaître plus grand et plus propre. Il s'envola jusqu'au sol où Harry l'attrapa. Seuls quelques mots encore étaient écrit… Mais ceux là avaient beaucoup plus de signification.

« Gardées prisonnières au Manoir Rookwood. 50km environ au nord de Windsor. Après une forêt. Quartier de Mangemorts où ils se sont réfugiés depuis la fin de la guerre. Fête le 5 mars. »

Drago esquissa un sourire et Harry releva la tête vers lui

« Comment as-tu sut ?

- Il faut croire que je la connaissais mieux que toi. »

Harry se figea

« Je ne pense pas.

- Tu aurais sut qu'elle aurait préféré vous le dire en face que vous lisiez son journal si tu la connaissais si bien. »

Drago récupéra son morceau de papier. Il savait désormais qu'il devait y avoir aussi autre chose de caché dessus et quitta la pièce.

Ils le regardèrent sortir sans bouger puis Harry et Ron le suivirent. Drago avait jeté le même sort à son parchemin et le brun et le rouquin le virent blêmir affreusement -même pour lui d'ordinaire si blanc. Les yeux grisés du blond s'emplirent de larmes qu'il ravala -comme toujours. Mais Harry et Ron eurent tout de même le temps de les voir

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? tu peux pas partir comme ça. Tu vas venir la chercher avec nous. »

Il leur tendit le parchemin, et ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Seule la photo d'une fillette âgée de quatre ans à peine souriant à l'objectif reposait sur le papier glacé. Ils comprirent que c'était leur fille. Elle avait les cheveux de sa mère, mais version claire, la peau de sa mère mais les yeux de son père, le nez d'Hermione… Elle dégageait une aura indescriptible: mélange même de bien et de mal. Et même à quatre ans , ils surent tous qu'elle devait être incroyablement puissante.

Harry savait que ça devait être compliqué d'apprendre qu'on avait une fille de dix ans quelque part dans le pays sans jamais l'avoir vu. C'était déjà dur d'apprendre qu'on allait être père neuf mois avant la naissance, alors dix ans après…

« Rentrons. Proposa Ron. On aura besoin de monde si c'est un repère de Mangemort. On aura besoin de l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

Drago acquiesça et les suivit sans plus de résistance, sachant très bien que ça serait dure à avaler comme nouvelle. Il avait besoin d'une bière au beurre.

Ou d'une bière tout court.

* * *

**Q**uelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard. Leur ancienne salle de réunion avait retrouvé son utilité pour la soirée. Tout les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, ils avaient été appelé en urgence.

« Mission sauvetage, donc ? S'enquit le professeur MacGonagalle.

- Oui, et si Miss Granger dit vrai… Commença Dumbledore. Nous aurons à faire à une bonne cinquantaine de Mangemorts. Tout ceux qui ont réussit à fuir avant le combat final, je suppose. Donc il faut que nous soyons prêts. Ce ne sera pas une attaque à l'aveugle. Nous devons avoir un plan.

- Et pour ça… on devra repérer les lieux. » Émit Drago.

La première chose qu'il ferait en arrivant là bas, serait de refaire le portrait à Rookwood. Ginny se tourna brusquement vers lui

« Tu… Tu as vécu pas mal de temps avec les Mangemorts. Tu crois qu'ils lui font faire quoi ? »

Drago comprit rapidement de quoi elle s'inquiétait, mais la rassura

« Elle a eut une chance que ce soit une fille. Une femme seule avec un garçon… le Mangemort se serait occupé de l'enfant comme d'un fils mais Hermione serait devenu…

- Oui ? Insista Ron, soudain plus pâle.

- Mais elle a eut une fille. Dévia Drago. Elles doivent toute les deux… faire le ménage, la cuisine… ce genre de chose.

- Mais il ne leur fait rien, hein ? Souffla Ginny avec angoisse.

- Normalement non. Avoir une fille dans le monde des Mangemorts n'est pas très bien vu… Il faut un héritier. Hermione doit donc être traité à même … égard qu'un elfe de maison.

- Mais… quand les Mangemorts ont des filles… qu'Est-ce qu'ils en font ? Grommela Ron.

- Certaines ont de la chance. Pansy Parkinson par exemple. Son père s'en moquait… Ou disons plutôt qu'en grandissant… elle remplaçait parfois sa mère. »

Hannah retint un haut le coeur.

« Tu dis qu'elle a de la chance ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Sinon, elles sont tués à la naissance. Autrement, j'aurai une grande sœur. »

Les autres paraissaient tous très choqués. Mais Ginny était tout de même rassuré de savoir que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas servi d'objet sexuel à un vieux malade. Une idée troubla Harry

« Mais… et sa fille ? Enfin…votre fille… se corrigea-t-il.

- Elle est trop jeune pour servir de… Je sais pas vraiment comment dire ça. Bafouilla Drago. Mais elle est trop jeune. Elle doit avoir neuf ans et quelques… Les mangemorts ne sont pas malade à ce point. Ils aiment les jeunes filles, pas les enfants. »

Harry soupira de soulagement en s'adossant au mur.

Tonks demanda

« Alors… comment va-t-on s'organiser ?

- Hagrid est allé chercher un plan magique des alentours de Windsor. Répondit Sirius. Ensuite, nous verrons…

- C'est quoi… un plan magique ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est une carte. Comme celle moldu, sauf qu'on peut… y regarder de plus près, jusqu'à voir les maisons, les ruelles… tout. Même les lieux magiques qu'on n'est pas censé voir.

- Donc… on peut y trouver Poudlard par exemple ? S'étonna Harry qui pensait que certains lieux comme l'école ne pouvaient être vus.

- Oui. Approuva Dumbledore. Nous pouvons. Mais ces cartes sont très chers… Je crois qu'Hagrid aura du mal à en trouver une. »

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, Hagrid revint avec la carte en question. Après une bonne demi heure de recherche sur le plan, ils trouvèrent le quartier des Mangemorts. Une bonnes trentaines de Manoirs ne pouvaient passer inaperçus.

« Ils aiment les grands espaces, ces pourris. Maugréa Sirius avec une rage non dissimulée.

- Oui, un pécher mignon. Ricana amèrement Drago. Quelque chose me dit que celle là -il montra une maison du doigt- doit être celle de mon cher paternel. »

Il paraissait de plus en plus en colère, et Harry finit par lui demander pourquoi.

« Et bien… Il a déjà dut la voir. Les voir.

- Il savait ? S'écria Neville. Pour vous deux ?

- Oui. Quand… »

Le blond cessa de parler en rougissant, puis en y réfléchissant bien, se souvint que si ils avaient lu son journal, ils devaient savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Vous avez lu tout son journal ?

- Oui. Acquiesça Harry.

- Donc, vous savez que c'est de ma faute. Pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- Oui. » Répéta Harry d'une voix blanche.

Le blond baissa les yeux, vaguement gêné, mais surtout peiné.

« Je… je n'avais aucune intention de le dire à Voldemort. Mais quand il a commencé à m'apposer la marque, il a sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que je n'étais pas aussi … »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si il cherchait ses mots. Dumbledore continua

« Aussi dévoué que tu aurais du l'être.

- Oui. Approuva Drago. Et il a utilisé la légimensie sur moi… J'étais tellement obsédé à ne pas penser à Hermione… qu'il a fini par tout comprendre. Et qu'il a fait en sorte… que cette histoire se finisse. Il a attaqué le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour… Que je revienne à lui en quelque sorte. Il savait… ou plutôt mon père savait et le lui a dit, qu'Hermione ne supporterait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par sa faute, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez prudente avec moi. Qu'elle ne me ferait plus confiance après ça. Il a eut raison. »

Harry observa les jointures des poings de Drago se serrer. Dumbledore continua

« Il pensait que tu finirais donc par revenir avec lui… par défaite. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a quand même posé la marque des ténèbres.

- Oui. Sauf que… J'ai finit par comprendre qu'Hermione ou pas, je n'avais aucune envie de devenir un Mangemort. Même si… au départ c'était un peu pour elle. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Harry comprenait enfin de quoi Dumbledore parlait quand il disait que Drago n'était pas vraiment très heureux. Drago finit par relever la tête et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux

« Malgré tout, excusez moi pour votre maison. »

Sirius le jaugea du regard puis finit par sourire

« Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé cette maison de toute façon. »

Le blond esquissa un sourire, et se retourna vers la carte

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » Finit il par dire, décidé.

* * *

**H**ermione s'écroula sur son matelas, épuisée. Elle avait faim. Très faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé aujourd'hui. Elle avait préféré tout donner à sa fille pour qu'elle mange assez. La fillette dormait déjà profondément, recroquevillé sous la fine couverture pour se tenir chaud.

Hermione la contempla, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme son père avant elle, Selene semblait angélique quand elle dormait. Elle ne bougeait pas et respirait à peine. Elle était si calme… Contrairement à Hermione qui cauchemardait tellement, qu'elle se réveillait souvent par terre.

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui offrir plus… En quittant Poudlard, elle s'était promis de construire une belle vie pour elles deux. Mais elle savait désormais qu'elle s'était voilé la face.

Elle inspira profondément priant pour que ses amis… et Drago aient comprit ses messages. Sinon, elle pourrait dire adieu à tout les rêves qu'elle avait construit pour sa fille et elle. Elle resterait dans cette maison, sa fille grandirait… et finirait par devenir l'objet de Rookwood, elle le savait. Mais, elle sentait que Drago comprendrait. Il l'avait toujours compris au fond. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait en le revoyant… Mais savait qu'elle ne devrait plus se lier à lui. Pour son propre bien.

* * *

**D**rago s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se servit un autre verre de Whisky. La photo de sa fille était posé sur son bureau, et il ne cessait de l'observait. Elle était magnifique. Si seulement Hermione lui avait dit… il aurait fuit avec elle, sans doute. Il ne lâchait pas le visage de sa fille. Il aurait bien voulu connaître son prénom.

Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était un parfait mélange entre Hermione et lui, et ça le fit sourire.

« Malefoy ? »

Il détacha son regard de celui de sa fille pour le planter dans celui du Survivant. Ron et Harry étaient en effet sur le seuil de son bureau. Il leur fit signe d'entrer, et leur servis à chacun un verre.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Seul le bruit des verres qu'ils posèrent sur la table interrompit le silence de la nuit. Harry souffla

« On s'installera dans la forêt autour des manoirs dès demain soir.

- D'accord.

- Pour essayer de voir comment ça va se passer là bas. Conclut Ron.

- Ok. »

Drago se resservit à boire, mais Harry vida son verre d'un coup de baguette magique

« On a besoin que tu ais toute ta tête ce soir.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'interrogea Drago.

- On voudrait que tu nous racontes. Comment ça s'est passé. Hermione écrivait… de sorte que ce soit elle qui comprenne exactement ce qu'elle vivait. On voudrait… que tu nous racontes. » Répéta Ron.

Drago ferma les yeux avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il observa la lune, se perdant dans ses pensées… Mais surtout dans ses souvenirs.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, puis revint vers Harry et Ron qui le dévisageaient en attente ou non d'une réponse à leurs questions.

Drago inspira profondément, comme pour chercher le courage -ou peut être même l'envie- de dévoiler une part de sa vie qu'il avait enfouis depuis si longtemps. Mais il commença, d'une voix étrangère à celle que connaissait les deux autres hommes.

« D'abord… vous devez savoir que je ne l'ai pas manipulé. Jamais, même pas une seule seconde. Je n'ai pas triché avec ses sentiments. Ni avec les miens. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse vous paraître… je l'aimais vraiment. »

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Je poste toujours aussi vite parce que j'ai atteinds mon 50 si désiré par moi xD de reviews... :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous continuerez à lire. Le prochain chapitre c'est les souvenirs de leur dernière année à Poudlard! ça arrivera... demain ou lundi soir ou mardi soir ou... enfin je verrai quoi xD_

_Bisous bisous les d'gens! REVIEWS!!_

_O0°Kitty°0O_


	5. Chapter 4

**Amarante**

**Chapitre 4.**

**Plus de 10 ans plus tôt. 1997.**

**A**dossée au mur près de la salle de bain, Hermione se rongeait les ongles. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et elle sursauta, gênée. Le regard du blond caressa sa peau.

« Bon début de journée n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses vêtements serrés contre sa poitrine. Son regard était assassin mais Drago ne se démonta pas. Il la défia du regard, attendant qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire

« On ne t'a jamais appris à fermer une porte ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire, pleins de malice.

« Alors, ça ne t'a pas … plu ? »

Elle se figea, le souffle court. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait put dire une chose pareil. Son désir de le tuer se renforça d'avantage… comme si c'était possible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire des choses ayant une telle connotation et s'en sortir ? Pourtant si… il le savait. Il insista, un sourire étirant ses lèvres d'une perfection inhumaine.

« Tu as quand même passé pas mal de temps à m'observer… »

Elle rougit. En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, le retrouvant entièrement nu alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Elle s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger, comme stupéfié.

« Je… commença-t-elle, bafouillant déjà. Je … J'étais surprise, c'est tout. »

Il se pencha vers elle, et elle se plaqua d'avantage au mur. Elle sentit les poils sur ses avant bras se hérisser et ne fit rien pour contrôler le soudain stress qui s'était emparé d'elle. Un rictus fier s'inscrit sur les lèvres

« J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu. On recommence quand tu veux. »

Il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, telle une créature mythique… Et le cœur d'Hermione repartit dans un rythme un peu plus rapide que d'habitude.

* * *

**D**rago entra dans la salle commune, et s'avachit sur le canapé. Assise par terre, Hermione travaillait, attablée à la table basse. Il la regarda faire. Elle était belle quand elle réfléchissait, presque inaccessible. Il résistait à grand peine à son envie de la toucher, l'effleurer sa peau couleur miel. Il s'imagina qu'elle devrait être sucrée, et il eut envie de la goûter.

Soudain, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? Répéta-t-il en cessant de l'observer.

- Tu m'as regardé… bizarrement. »

Il haussa distraitement les épaules et elle plissa le front, décelant son mensonge. Puis finit par laisser tomber en voyant à quel point il était flegmatique. Comme toujours.

« Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait notre rapport pour le Bal de Noel. Avant la fin du mois. Tu as des idées ? » s'enquit elle.

Il prit un magazine de Quidditch et haussa les épaules. Il s'en moquait complètement, et il lui montrait à quel point ses questions l'ennuyaient. Elle paraissait légèrement agacée de ses réactions très immatures la plupart du temps

« Malefoy. On doit y travailler_ ensemble_.

- Occupe t'en. Grommela-t-il. Après tout, tu es bien assez intelligente pour ça, non ? _Miss-je-sais-tout_… l'insulta-t-il finalement.

- T'es vraiment un crétin, Malefoy. »

Elle prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et commença à déblatérer toutes ses idées

« Je pensais à un bal masqué. On pourrait changer nos apparences! Ou peut-être… Un thème! Il faudrait trouver un thème! »

Elle se tourna vers lui mais il lisait toujours son magazine. Elle grimaça, et tenta de le sortir de sa torpeur

« Ou… une orgie. On aurait pas de vêtements et on passerait notre temps à nous envoyer en l'air! Ça te dit ? (il ne réagissait toujours pas) Ou… on pourrait y aller ensemble toi et moi ? Bien sur, faudrait que je te partage… Avec Parkinson par exemple. (toujours aucune réaction)Ou… on pourrait invité les Mangemorts! J'ai une idée… une soirée complètement… Moldue! »

Il détacha enfin son regard du magazine et elle fut étonné de le voir sourire.

« Ne rêve pas pour la soirée moldue. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Pour l'orgie, je serais 100 d'accord, mais je doute que Dumbledore apprécie. Pour les Mangemorts, ils ont l'habitude de gâcher la fête. Tant qu'à l'idée d'une soirée avec toi, elle ne me rebuterait pas contrairement à ce que tu penses. Enfin… t'entendre bavasser ne m'intéresserait pas… Mais la passer autrement ne me dérangerait pas. Une soirée avec Pansy par contre… Il faudrait qu'on me paye… quoi que non, même en me payant. De plus, étant préfets, nous irons au bal ensemble dans tout les cas. » conclut il.

Elle pâlit brusquement

« Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Dumbledore. Sourit il. Je te lancerais sans doute un sort pour t'empêcher de parler si ça ne t'ennuis pas. D'accord ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, tentant de comprendre comment elle avait put se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il lui lança une sorte de rictus

« Enfin, je n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin si tu restes figée comme ça jusque là. Quoi… que… tu devras tout de même bouger. »

Un sourire presque pervers illumina son visage et ses yeux brillèrent d'une excitation presque malsaine. Elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant enfin de quoi il parlait. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse dire de tels choses sans rougir… Alors qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Le sourire du blond se fana

« Tu sais, c'est beaucoup moins drôle si tu ne réplique pas. »

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle ne le repoussa pas mais frémit. Il retira sa main

« Eh oh ? Granger ?

- Quoi ? Réussit elle enfin à dire.

- Ouah. J'ai cru que je t'avais tuer. »

Il se leva finalement et s'éloigna

« Alors… à plus tard, Granger. Et… pour le choix de ta robe. Elle a intérêt à être magnifique. Je ne traîne pas avec les sous marques. »

Il ferma la porte après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

**H**ermione soupira et se leva de son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et s'ennuyait ferme. Elle enfila son peignoir par-dessus ses vêtements et quitta sa chambre, rejoignant la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, remarquant qu'un soutien gorge traînait par terre et que celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai… »

Il recommençait. Ok, il faisait froid, et il avait besoin de se réchauffer mais quand même! Elle renifla de dédain et fut heureuse qu'il connaisse le sort d'insonorisation. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait les 5h30. Dans une heure et demi, il se réveillerait. Elle commença alors à noter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

À 6h30, elle fila à la douche, ravie de savoir qu'elle aurait enfin de l'eau chaude. Contrairement à d'ordinaire où il ne lui en laissait pas une goutte. Quand elle sortit, elle put voir une jeune fille quitter la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle grimaça. L'adolescente devait avoir quinze ans au plus. Une poussoufle apparemment.

Elle boutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise et s'installa les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Drago finit par sortir en caleçon. Il ébouriffait ses cheveux et baillait à s'en décrochait la mâchoire mais…

« Malefoy! »

Il se retourna vivement et jura

« Putain, Granger! Tu peux pas faire ça avant que je me sois doucher!

- D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Excuse moi. »

Il soupira, mécontent et elle sourit, presque sadique

« Ça change de d'habitude. Mais tu peux toujours appelé la fille de cette nuit pour qu'elle te réchauffe! Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

- Jalouse.

- Agacée. Corrigea-t-elle. Assied toi. »

Il haussa un sourcils

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu n'auras assez d'une vie pour te faire pardonner de ceci! Dit elle en lui montrant le soutien gorge d'un doigt. Sérieusement… Tu pourrais pas faire ça ailleurs ?

- Granger. Il est sept heure du matin. Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes petites discussions de … Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-est-une-vierge-effarouchée. »

Elle se leva d'un bond

« Quoi ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle chez les Serpentard. Je vais me doucher.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Viens. Dit elle en tapant le canapé d'un poing.

- Granger, le prend pas mal mais… Je ne peux pas faire ça aussi tôt. Et puis c'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas ce surnom qu'il faut faire des bêtises avec moi. »

Elle le dévisagea et serra les dents

« Malefoy… commença-t-elle. Viens tout de suite. »

Il soupira, profondément agacé mais finit par la rejoindre

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tiens. »

Elle lui tendait le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait utilisé plus d'une heure plus tôt et il le parcourut d'un regard ensommeillé

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'étrangla t-il.

- Une liste.

- Ouais, j'ai vu… Mais…

- Les choses que tu ne dois pas faire. Pour notre bien à tout les deux. »

Il éclata d'un rire rauque.

« Non mais … tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. J'en ai marre de trouver des sous vêtements par terre quand je entre dans la salle commune. C'est notre salle commune, à tout les deux. Tu ne peux pas…

- Ok. Finit il par dire.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, en le voyant céder aussi vite.

- Ok, je ramènerais plus des filles ici. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de soupirer

« Cool.

- Cool. Répéta-t-il. Par contre… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il contredise une de ses règles.

« Quoi ?

- Et bien… Que tu reçoives tes amis ici, ça me dit rien.

- Un soir par semaine. Contra-t-elle.

- Ok. Et… un soir où moi j'ai le droit d'inviter des gens.

- D'acc. Accepta-t-elle avec un sourire, heureuse que ça se passe aussi bien. Mais pas Zabini. Je le supporte pas.

- Ok. Moi non plus de toute façon. Soupira-t-il, songeur. La douche maintenant. Je me douche le matin, toi le soir.

- Non. Le contraire. »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Il céda finalement

« Ok, sauf le week-end.

- D'acc. »

Ils esquissèrent un sourire.

« Autre chose… commença-t-elle. Je ne prend pas en charge le travail de préfet toute seule. Moi aussi j'ai une vie. Même si celle-ci est celle… d'une miss je sais tout, vierge de surcroît. »

Il étouffa un rire, grimaça comme d'excuse et acquiesça

« Ok. On bosse ensemble à partir de maintenant. »

* * *

**H**ermione se réveilla en sursaut après un affreux cauchemar et se retrouva face à …

« Drago ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- T'es bruyante quand tu dors. Maugréa-t-il en se levant du lit.

- Mince. Désolée… j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi as-tu prononcé tant de fois mon prénom alors ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et grimaça

« Mais j'ai pas du tout rêvé de toi cette nuit!

- Cette nuit ? Répéta-t-il affable mais manipulateur.

- Très drôle. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'essuyer ses yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Il la dévisagea, et son regard glissa sur son visage, avant de se posé sur sa poitrine. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur. Et sans ses chemises d'école, elle était beaucoup plus attirante. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens en des tas d'ondulations admirablement nettes.

« Ça va mieux, ou je dois envisagé de t'empêcher de dormir ? Roucoula-t-il.

- Dégage. » répliqua-t-elle en se rallongeant complètement.

Elle vit ses lèvres se mouvaient en un sourire tordu qu'elle adorait et il quitta la chambre. Une demi heure plus tard, elle se leva ne trouvant pas le sommeil et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'il neigeait. Elle sortit de sa chambre, rejoignant celle de Drago. Elle s'assit au pied de son lit et l'observa quelques minutes avant d'oser le réveiller.

« Drago ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la jaugea. Elle comprit qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?

- Ouais. Je dors pas. En général. Enfin, pas beaucoup. »

Elle acquiesça mais resta silencieuse.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

- Quoi ?

- Dehors. Rajouta-t-elle inutilement.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit il.

- Comme ça. Il neige.

- Tu as bu ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Non, mais je m'ennuis.

- Et c'Est-ce que tu fais quand tu t'ennuis ? Tu viens réveiller des garçons dans leur lit pour les entraîner dans la neige ?

- S'il te plait. »

Il fronça les sourcils

« Non, mais tu parles sérieusement ?

- Oui.

- On n'est pas amis. Souffla-t-il finalement.

- Je le sais. Tu viens ? »

Il baissa la tête et remonta la couverture sur son torse nu

« Non. Va te coucher. »

Il se rallongea et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux au ciel

« T'es vraiment têtue, hein ?

- Je préfère le mot 'déterminée' si tu veux bien! »

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine sérieuse, puis se leva. Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage de la brune qui sautilla du lit

« Trop cool! Merci! »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en baillant

« Sérieux, je deviens dingue de t'obéir. »

Elle étouffa un rire

« Non. Pas dingue. Gentil. »

* * *

**H**ermione entra dans la salle commune et appela

« Drago ? »

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et supposa que c'était lui. Elle s'avança vers la salle de bain, et commença à enlever sa chemise

« Dis donc, j'ai entendu une rumeur abominable. De Lavande. Ouais, tu me diras qu'elle est super stupide et bla bla bla… Mais bon… Bref, il parait que MacGo t'a surpris avec Pansy dans son bureau ! Sérieusement Drago, c'est pas un peu exagéré! »

Elle enfila un débardeur en soupirant

« Et… la prochaine fois que tu m'imites en train de lever la main en cours, je t'en fous une! Je me demandais… »

Elle observa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et remarqua que ce n'était pas Drago dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais…

« Zabini ?

- Drago est le seul que t'appelle par son prénom ? Pouffa le jeune homme avec un rictus effrayant. Granger, Granger, Granger… chantonna-t-il. Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne devient pas ami avec un Mangemort comme ça. Et encore moins avec un futur Mangemort. Ça a des… conséquences. »

Elle se tourna vivement et le regard pervers du brun fila sur son corps.

« Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il t'aime bien. Tu es pas si mal sous tes chemises.

- T'as pas le droit d'être ici.

- Mais j'ai tout les droits. Je suis un sang pur. Toi, par contre… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle réfléchit à toute allure. Sa baguette était dans la salle commune. Elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre sans! Il continuait d'avancé

« Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu t'es mêlé de notre vie. Il n'est pas question que Drago doute de ce qu'il doit faire…

- C'est son choix, pas le votre.

- C'est le choix du maître. Et… maintenant que tu lui fourres toutes ces idées dans la tête… Il ne changera pas de camp, ce n'est pas une option envisageable. Et pour ça… il faudrait que tu disparaisses. »

Hermione attrapa sa brosse et la lui lança au visage. Il l'évita avec un ricanement amer

« Voilà comment les choses devraient toujours se passer. Sang de Bourbe sans baguette. »

Elle sentit des frissons se former sous sa peau. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle semblait incapable de bouger. Il soupira un nouvelle fois une insulte sur la qualité de son sang. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention car il lui décrocha sa gifle la pus forte qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Elle cessa de respirer, sentant du sang couler de son nez

« Ça te fera réfléchir, sale sang bourbe! »

Il la prit alors à la gorge et elle essaya de se défendre -enfin- se rendant toutefois compte qu'elle en était incapable.

Puis il la lâcha, forcé de le faire. Elle toussota, manquant d'air. Drago était là. Il attrapa Blaise et le balança contre la douche dans laquelle il tomba

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue voir ta petite putain de sang de bourbe. »

Drago l'attrapa par le col et lui lança son poing dans le nez

« Je te conseille de plus l'approcher!

- Elle est bonne au moins pour que tu la défende comme ça ? »

Drago lui re balança un coup et du sang jaillit du nez du black. Drago le lâcha et lui ordonna de partir. Hermione, accrochée au lavabo tentait toujours de reprendre sa respiration. Blaise commença à ressortir mais lui jeta un dernier regard. Drago le rattrapa alors et lui enfonça le visage dans le mur, dans un craquement abominable et un cri inhumain. Hermione ferma les yeux, pour ne pas le voir.

« Ne la regarde même plus! » siffla Drago entre ses dents, menaçant.

Blaise repartit en courant, se tenant son nez complètement fracturé entre les mains.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et hurla

« Pourquoi ne t'ais tu pas défendu ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots et il s'en voulu instantanément d'avoir crié. Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts

« Tu te sens bien ?

- J'ai… eut tellement peur. »

Il l'attira dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle s'accrocha à lui, se calmant doucement avant de s'éloigner. Il se pencha vers elle

« Excuse moi… Je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait quoi que ce soit. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça et croisa son regard.

« Merci. »

Il cessa de respirer… Ouah. Comment pouvait il ressentir ça face un regard aussi triste ?

« Je pensais à quelque chose… souffla-t-il finalement. Un truc que j'ai envie de faire… »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure

« Quoi ?

- Ça. »

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se laissa faire, planta ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher d'avantage. Il finit par la lâcher et soupira

« Ouah…

- Comme tu dis. »

Elle étouffa un rire devant ses joues soudain plus roses. Il rit

« Miss-je-sais-tout… Plus vierge effarouchée désormais. »

Elle sourit et il l'embrassa à nouveau

« Ça fait du bien…

- De quoi ?

- De te toucher. »

* * *

**H**ermione ouvrit la porte de la salle commune, épuisée. Elle bailla allègrement en retirant sa chemise avant de se figer. Drago se tourna vers elle, et observa un immense sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle ne dit pas un mot et il finit par se lever

« Et bien, t'as perdu ta langue ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? »

Elle lui sauta alors littéralement dessus -il s'écroula sur le sol, elle au dessus- et s'exclama entre deux baisers

« Tu es revenue ! »

Il éclata de rire, et acquiesça

« Oui. Je suis revenue. Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'écraser. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et il passa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer d'avantage. Elle se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, soudain inquiète

« Mais si tu es ici… c'est qu'on t'a laissé partir. Pourquoi t'a-t-on laissé sortir ? »

Il soupira, son sourire se fana également

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu réfléchissais trop ?

- Une bonne centaine de fois. » Mâchonna-t-elle, amère mais soucieuse.

Il remarqua que son regard vacillait entre son bras -couvert par une chemise manche longue en dépit de la chaleur- et son visage soudain très triste. Elle serra les dents et il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux

« Montre. Ordonna-t-elle finalement.

- Herm...

- Montre. » coupa-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle saisit donc son bras, et releva sa manche, y découvrant au fur et à mesure la marque des Ténèbres. Elle hochera d'horreur mais ne se releva pas, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle rebaissa son bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. Avoua-t-elle, presque timidement.

- Moi aussi. »

Il avait blêmit. Elle rougit.

« Toi d'abord ? Proposa-t-il.

- C'est … important. Ça se dit pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Hermione sembla soudainement inquiète

« Voldemort… n'a pas … vu que nous sortions ensemble hein ? »

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et elle balança sa tête en arrière, plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est pas vrai! »

Elle se mit debout, et il la suivit rapidement

« Désolé… mais c'est pas le … »

Il cessa de parler et la contempla

« T'as grossit non ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il s'excusa

« Désolé… je voulais pas…

- C'est pas important! L'interrompit elle sèchement. Bon… qu'Est-ce qui peut être pire ?

- Euh… je… Il a lu dans mes… et… il… »

Elle saisit brutalement ses mains

« Drago, arrête,je comprend rien! »

Soudain, des tambourinements frénétiques à la porte interrompu leur conversation. Hermione se dirigea sombrement vers la porte et Ginny apparut, le visage baignée de larmes

« Le 12 Square Grimmaurd a été attaqué… Sirius et Lupin sont… à Saint Mangouste. On… y va. Ils sont blessés. »

Drago plongea son visage entre ses mains. Son cœur battait très fort contre ses cotes. Hermione referma la porte après avoir promis à Ginny qu'elle les rejoignaient dans quelques minutes après s'être changée. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, les larmes dégringolant sur ses joues. Il s'avança vers elle

« Hermione, je…

- Ne me touche pas! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle.

Elle le bouscula et s'enfuit vers sa chambre. Il soupira, sentant son cœur partir en milles morceaux en même temps qu'elle…

**Note de l'auteur: Bijourreeeuh Je suis pas très contente de mon nombre de reviews xD mais bon plus je suis déprimée plus j'en veux... et là je suis vraiment déprimée alors meme 1000 ne me suffiraient pas --' alors c'est pas grave xD Bref, j'espère que ce chapt vous a plu **

**bisous bisous **

**(j'écris une new fic xD ouioui :p mais bon c'est pas pour maintenant sur le site hein xD j'attend d'avoir fini de poster toutes mes fics une hermione drago comme d'hab xD et ma ginharry qu'il faut que je recommence... :p)**

**kitty**

**(REVIEWS PLEASE)**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 5._**

**D**rago bailla allégrement, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry et Ron soupirèrent et le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny.

« T'aurais pas dut venir. Dit il pour la millième fois au moins.

- Harry, si ça tourne mal, je déguerpirais. Promis. Mais je m'occuperai de sa fille, et je la ferais transplaner avec moi. D'accord ? »

Le brun maugréa quelques gros mots. Ils entendaient les bruits de la fête. Mais attendait encore un peu. Ils voulaient être certains que tous les Mangemorts seraient présents avant d'attaquer.

Dumbledore qui était partie un peu plus tôt pour voir comment la fête était placée revint vers eux.

« Ils sont très nombreux!

- Bonne nouvelle. S'exclama Sirius d'un ton menaçant qui prouvait qu'il avait très envie de se battre contre des Mangemorts... Et d'en tuer pas mal.

- Pas vraiment. Il y a pas mal d'enfants.

- Mince. Soupira Hannah. Comment va-t-on faire ? »

Aucun d'eux ne sut répondre à sa question. Mais des voix interrompirent leurs discussions. Des voix d'enfants. Ils cessèrent tous de respirer et tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les voix s'éloignèrent.

Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Drago tenta de repérer d'où elles venaient… Surtout qu'une des voix appartenait à une petite fille. Il se sentit irrémédiablement attiré à celle-ci. Les autres le suivirent et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait voulu voir à qui appartenait cette voix en voyant la fillette. Il reconnut aussi le garçon. Il était dans sa classe.

Harry jura avant de chuchoter

« C'est elle. »

Un petit garçon d'onze ans à peine et une fillette si petite qu'elle semblait ne même pas avoir huit ans marchaient tranquillement en parlant.

« Je déteste ce genre de fête. Grommela le garçonnet. Ils sont tous là à essayer de se concurrencer par rapport à ce qu'ils ont ou pas. »

La fillette esquissa un sourire en se mettant debout sur le tronc cassé d'un arbre.

« Dis… ta mère doit avoir de sacrés maux de tête!

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, vu la taille de son collier. C'est le même bijou que celui de son caniche en plus. »

Elle éclata de rire quand il lui envoya un morceau de bois qui la manqua de peu.

« Tu ne sais pas viser, Nate! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il se renfrogna, en lui tournant le dos. Elle pouffa avant de sauter du tronc et de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Quand il revint vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait disparut

« Selene ? T'es où ? »

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa son visage charismatique, et il soupira

« Sely ? C'est pas drôle ! »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et entendit une branche craqué. Il retint un sursaut. Des sifflements se firent entendre, et il parut légèrement angoissé. Après une longue minute, il appela d'une voix tremblotante

« Allez, Selene! C'est pas drôle ce jeu, fichons le camp maintenant! »

Il avança vers un arbre et elle arriva derrière lui.

« Bou! »

Il fit un tel bond qu'il se retrouva face à elle en moins de deux. Il était d'une pâleur diaphane et elle lui lança un sourire angélique. Il la fusilla du regard

« Viens, on y retourne. »

Il avança d'un pas résolu sur le sentier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le rejoint en sautillant, attrapant sa main ce qui le fit sourire. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche d'un blond cendré derrière son oreille.

« Alors…

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais te manquer ? »

Il la fusilla à nouveau du regard, mais une pointe de tristesse ou de tendresse s'insinua dans ses traits. Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent de la forêt.

« Va falloir que j'y retourne. Soupira-t-elle, désolée. Rookwood veut que tout soit parfaitement parfait… Vu sa tête, il a intérêt à ce que le reste soit bien. »

Nate rit doucement.

« Tu m'étonnes… Et t'as vu sa bedaine!

- Ça te va bien de dire ça!contrat elle. Ton père a la même! Tu veux venir ?

- Où ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Dans les cuisines. Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

- Moi ? Dans les cuisines ? »

Il paraissait si choqué que s'en était insultant.

« Bah oui, gros malin! Toi!

- Euh…C'est que je… suis jamais… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux si bien que ce ne furent que deux bulles bleu grise. Elle éclata de rire, soudainement, d'un rire léger et cristallin.

« Tu sais quand on sera mariés, et qu'on aura dix enfants, faudra-t-il mettre!

- Quand quoi ? » Hurla-t-il.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire devant son visage.

« T'aurais vu ta tête! »

Elle sourit, dévoilant des petites dents blanches extrêmement droites. Elle embrassa rapidement sa joue, et il devint aussi rouge que son pull-over.

« À toute à l'heure alors! »

Elle repartit en courant vers la maison, lui adressant un signe de la main.

Drago la regarda partir, et Ron souffla

« C'est dingue ce qu'elle te ressemble. Et à Hermione… Ouah…

- Elle est magnifique. Coupa Ginny. Magnétique même, je dirai. Et apparemment, ce Nate pense la même chose. Pouffa-t-elle en observant le garçon qui touchait du bout des doigts sa joue -à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait embrassé.

- Mmh. » Fut la seule chose que parvint à dire Drago et ils le comprirent.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à l'orée du bois, remarquant que les Mangemorts passaient leur temps à bouger.

« On va faire comment ? Il faudrait qu'ils se réunissent au même endroit! Sinon, ils auront le temps de s'enfuir. »

Sirius paraissait très énervé, et ressemblait de plus en plus à une pile électrique. Harry le fit taire en entendant des pas, et les voix des deux enfants à nouveau. Ils s'étaient assis à quelques mètres du bois, sur l'étendue d'herbe verte. Nate sortit un paquet de chocogrenouilles de sa poche et le tendit à la fillette. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Elle le remercia gracieusement, et déballa le paquet. Elle mangea en silence et il la dévisagea

« Dis… t'es certaine que tu vas partir ? »

Il paraissait un peu inquiet. Elle fronça les sourcils et acquiesça après un court silence. Il baissa la tête et même de loin, Drago voyait qu'il était triste. Il le comprenait. Ce garçon devait avoir la même vie que celle qu'il menait enfant. Et il savait que Selene devait être la lumière de ses journées.

La fillette finit de manger son bonbon et le dévisagea. Elle esquissa un sourire, d'une sincérité incroyable.

« T'inquiète. On se verra. Quand j'irai à Poudlard.

- T'iras à Gryffondor. Et les Serpentards parlent pas aux gryffondors. »

Elle parut peinée, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour s'empêcher de pleurer, Drago le savait car il faisait la même chose. Elle répliqua

« Et bien, on brisera les traditions! »

Il la regarda en riant.

« T'es dingue. J'aurai plus d'amis si je faisais ça.

- Parce que tu tiens à tes amis ? D'ailleurs… quels amis ? Les enfants des amis de tes parents ? Étrangement, c'est avec moi que tu passes cette journée. Et pas avec eux. »

Elle le défiait de dire le contraire. Il regarda ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Ça dérange pas ta mère que tu me parles ? S'enquit il en changeant de sujet.

- Non. Pas du tout. Et puis, tu nous as prêté ta baguette alors forcément…

- Mais elle déteste pas les Mangemorts ?

- Si, mais t'en ai pas un! Pouffa Selene. Et puis, elle dit qu'il n'y a pas que d'un coté les Mangemorts et de l'autre les gens biens. Qu'il y a une part de bon et de mauvais en chacun de nous. »

Il parut réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, puis acquiesça en soupirant

« En toi, c'est sur… »

Elle lui donna un coup à l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire quand il se la massa comme si il avait mal. Elle le couvait des yeux.

Drago retint un juron en voyant quelqu'un approcher. Un homme, de grande taille.

« Rookwood. Maugréa-t-il.

- Mince. Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffla Ginny entre ses dents.

- On attend de voir ce qu'il fait! » proposa Harry.

Selene se leva d'un bond et Nate la suivit dans son élan en voyant l'homme apparaître.

« Nathan. Que fais tu là ?

- Je… euh… je… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et Selene croisa ses doigts derrière son dos. Un autre homme arriva. Le père de Nate à en juger l'expression de pure frayeur se dessinant sur les traits des deux enfants.

« Père. Dit simplement Nate en se redressant.

- Que fais tu ici ? Avec… Qui est cette enfant ? »

Rookwood jaugea Selene du regard

« La fille de… Granger.

- L'amie de Potter ? Pouffa l'autre. Si j'étais toi, je m'en débarrasserai. Avant qu'il tente de la récupérer.

- Non. Elle est morte pour tous. »

Selene serra les dents. Le père de Nate, Mr McLahan, la jaugea du regard, la regardant de haut en bas.

« Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Pas toi ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux à son ami.

- Oui. Moi aussi. Lucius si j'y réfléchis. Ou … son fils. »

Selene cessa de respirer, et Nate lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé. Mr McLahan continua sur sa lancée.

« Oui, elle ressemble étrangement à Drago. Regarde moi ces yeux. Elle n'a pas de père ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Répliqua Rookwood. Retournes en cuisine, toi! » finit il par ordonner à Selene.

Elle baissa la tête, et allait partir quand son maître la saisit par le bras, et la força à le regarder

« On ne dit pas au revoir ? »

Nate amorça un pas mais son père lui fit signe de se retirer. Selene planta son regard d'acier dans celui de Rookwood qui parut s'agacer de l'air de défit qu'elle avait prise.

« Baisse les yeux. » Ordonna-t-il.

Drago serra les poings. Ron aussi paraissait en colère. Il bougea une branche pour tenter de partir mais Harry le saisit par le col

« Attend! »

Selene dirigea son regard vers les arbres. Il y avait des gens cachés derrières eux, elle en était certaine. Alors elle jaugea Rookwood et répliqua

« Non. »

Nate bredouilla des insanités et Rookwood se redressa de toute sa grandeur

« Non ?

- Non. Répéta-t-elle avec foi.

- Sale petite… »

Il avait commencé à lever la main, mais avant que quiconque ait put intervenir, voltigea à plusieurs mètres. Harry se retourna vers Drago qui avait levé sa baguette. Il paraissait en colère et Harry ne put que lui donner raison. Un sourire victorieux s'inscrit sur le visage de Selene.

Rookwood se releva avec l'aide de McLahen.

« Ça venait d'où ?

- Aucune idée. »

Rookwood revint vers Selene et se pencha vers elle

« Écoutes moi bien, petite garce: tu le regretteras amèrement. Maintenant, tu nous salues et tu retournes aux cuisines! Immédiatement! »

Le regard de l'enfant vacilla entre les bois et l'homme. Elle savait qu'elle avait une chance de courir jusque là bas sans qu'il la rattrape, mais sa mère serait alors en danger. Nate perçut son regard et lui lança un coup d'œil signifiant sans doute 'vas-y'.

Elle fit mine de s'être résigné, se courba dans un semblant de révérence mais au lieu d'aller vers la maison courut jusqu'à la forêt. Rookwood allait lui courir après quand Nate lui fit un croche pied. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol. Et Selene arriva à la lisière des bois, s'engageant sur le chemin quand une poigne de fer l'attira en arrière. Elle failli crier sous l'effet de la surprise mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elle ferma les yeux en se débattant, mais une voix à son oreille la calma aussitôt

« Chut. N'ai pas peur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…»

Cette voix était si incroyablement douce, qu'elle ne put que la croire. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un regard émeraude. L'homme qui la tenait la lâcha, et elle se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix qui lui semblait si familière

« Ouah. » fut la seule chose qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres quand elle le reconnut.

Il esquissa un sourire gêné et un rouquin derrière lui maugréa

« Merde, ça c'était pas dans le plan. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant qu'il était une bonne vingtaine, et encore parmi les arbres. Elle regarda l'homme au regard émeraude et lui adressa un sourire

« Maman était certaine que vous viendriez. Harry… » souffla-t-elle.

Elle reconnut Ron, Dumbledore, les membres de la famille Weasley, Sirius… Et pleins d'autres. Mais surtout, son père. Elle l'avait reconnu à cause de ses yeux, dont elle avait hérité.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux alors qu'elle les dévisageait, un par un, comme pour se rassasier de leur présence. Harry finit par soupirer, comme si il se rendait compte de quelque chose

« Elle va pouvoir nous aider. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il s'accroupi devant elle pour être plus petit qu'elle, mais plus proche de son visage.

« Est-ce que tu sais si ils vont se réunir à un moment ou à un autre ?

- Il vont prendre un apéritif. Admit elle. Dans une petite demi heure.

- Merci. Selene c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, comme tout le monde.

« Harry. Se présenta-t-il, inutilement.

- Je sais. Pouffa-t-elle. Maman m'a déjà parlé de vous…

- En parlant de ta mère, où est elle ?

- Aux cuisines. »

Ginny sortit une feuille vierge, et lui tendit un crayon à papier

« Pourrais tu faire un plan de la maison ? Et nous montrer où ils vont se réunir, et où est ta mère ? »

La fillette acquiesça et gribouilla rapidement une carte de la maison, et leur désigna ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

« Merci, Selene. Maintenant, tu vas suivre Ginny, d'accord ?

- Non! S'écria-t-elle soudainement. Je peux pas partir… enfin… je veux…

- On te ramènera ta maman, ne t'inquiète pas. » Promis Dumbledore.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux s'humidifiant de larmes, et baissa la tête pour qu'ils ne la voient pas pleurer. Quand elle redressa, elle croisa le regard de son père. Il lui adressa un sourire, et elle sut qu'il ferait tout son possible pour réaliser la promesse de Dumbledore.

« Je peux attendre avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que vous alliez à l'intérieur ? »

Harry et Dumbledore se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et finirent par acquiescer en voyant les regards persistants que lançait l'enfant à son père. Ils se réinstallèrent sur les feuilles, attendant l'heure. Selene s'assit à coté de Drago qui la regarda, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Comment sais tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

- Maman avait une photo de toi quand j'étais toute petite. Elle l'a jeté quand Mr Rookwood nous a trouvé. Parce que tu faisais pas encore partie de l'Ordre… Enfin, tu n'étais ni d'un coté ni de l'autre…»

Harry -qui était appuyé contre un arbre- esquissa un sourire. Ron également. Dumbledore l'interrogea

« Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis… cinq ans.

- Cinq ans ? Répéta Drago en blêmissant. Vous n'avez pas essayer de partir ?

- Quand j'étais trop petite… maman osait pas. Elle avait peur que ce soit dangereux pour moi. Et ensuite… Et bien, la guerre était presque finit, et elle pensait que vous les arrêteriez. Et qu'on pourrait repartir. »

Ginny continua l'interrogatoire.

« Vous viviez où avant ?

- On bougeait tout le temps. À cause de… »

Elle cessa de parler mais regarda Drago qui soupira

« À cause de moi ? Je ne vous cherchais pas…

- Nous, à cause… de ton père. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans lui ? »

Selene inspira profondément, et raconta alors leur histoire

« Après ma naissance, Mr Malefoy a retrouvé maman. Il a sut qu'elle avait un enfant… et que… -elle regarda son père- que tu étais mon père. Alors, il cherché à nous avoir… Pour te faire revenir parmi les Mangemorts. On voyageait tout le temps… Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure, Voldemort a aussi voulu nous retrouver. Il voulait maman parce qu'elle était proche d'Harry et qu'il espérait pouvoir l'amené à lui en se servant d'elle comme appât. Et moi, parce qu'il voulait que tu travailles pour lui. C'est là que Mr Rookwood nous a retrouvé. Sauf… qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment nous livrer à Voldemort. Il pensait qu'en nous donnant à lui plus tard…

- Il obtiendrait beaucoup plus. Maugréa Drago, comprenant alors peu à peu ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

- Oui, surtout si ça tombait au bon moment. Mais… ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et sa femme est morte, et son elfe de maison aussi. Il nous a donc gardé. Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de vivre seul je crois. Enfin, c'Est-ce que maman dit. »

Harry questionna encore la fillette

« Et il vous fait du mal ?

- Mr Rookwood ? Non. Il a lancé un doloris une fois à maman. Il m'a giflé une fois. Mais… Maman lui a servit de la nourriture pour chien à la place de son repas habituel, et il s'en est rendu compte. Après, il a plus osé la provoquer. Il nous fait des réflexions, souvent… Et, il nous donne pas beaucoup à manger.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda soudainement Hannah.

- Non, ça va. Maman me donne sa part en général. »

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Il avait soudain peur pour l'état de santé d'Hermione. Il aurait tant voulu être là pour la protéger…

Ils entendirent une sonnerie, lointaine. Un carillon. Et Selene chuchota

« C'est le signal. Ils vont commencer… »

Ils se levèrent tous.

« On vous retrouve à la maison. » Murmura Ginny à l'adresse de Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Selene s'approcha de Drago qui faisait craquer ses doigts et passa ses petits bras autour de lui avant de lui marmonner

« Bonne chance! »

* * *

**U**n petit groupe quitta la forêt en premier. Ils encerclèrent la maison. Drago, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et Sirius se glissèrent par la porte de derrière

« La cuisine est censé être par là! » Désigna Sirius.

Soudain une porte à la gauche de Drago s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme lui rentra dedans. Elle releva la tête, bredouillant un vague 'excusez moi' mais se figea. Harry et Ron se ruèrent sur elle et Hermione les enlaça rapidement.

« J'ai cru que vous ne comprendriez pas.

- On est pas aussi stupide! Répliqua Ron.

- C'est Malefoy qui a comprit en fait. » Corrigea Harry en embrassant son front.

Elle les regarda le sourire aux lèvres avant de se retourner vers Drago, qui la dévisageait. Elle avait maigrie. Trop maigrie. Et de grandes cernes violacés s'étendaient sous son regard éteint. Elle étouffa un rire, et une petite lueur alluma son regard quand elle le taquina

« Et bien on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! »

Il baissa les yeux et elle demanda

« Où est Selene ?

- Ginny l'a amené chez nous. Confia Harry.

- Merci… »

Elle ne quittait pas Harry et Ron des yeux. Harry comprit qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle voulait savoir si ils la pardonnaient ou pas. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts

« Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit te sortir de là.

- Pas question, je me bat avec vous. Riposta-t-elle en se redressant.

- La plus brillante des jeunes sorcières… siffla Sirius.

- Tenez. Dit Dumbledore à Hermione en lui tendant une seconde baguette. Je savais que vous en auriez besoin. »

Elle le remercia gracieusement, avant d'entendre des explosions.

« Zut, ils ont commencé à s'amuser sans nous! » Soupira Sirius avec un air bougon.

Ils quittèrent alors le couloir pour se joindre au combat qui se déroulait dans le salon. Hermione s'attaqua directement à Rookwood. Et Drago repéra son père.

Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas prévu le combat, et n'étaient absolument pas prêts. Ainsi, les membres de l'Ordre les contrôlèrent rapidement. Cependant, Drago jugea rapidement que son père ne méritait peut-être pas de s'en sortir juste avec la prison. Il savait que Lucius s'en sortirait de toute façon… Il avait toujours sut tourner la situation à son avantage.

Et Drago était en colère. Trop en colère. Il lui lança un Avada. Lucius s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Harry adressa un sourire compatissant à Drago. Il le comprenait. Mais leur attention fut détourné quand Rookwood lança un doloris à Hermione. Elle était déjà très faible, et le sort à désarçonna. Elle tomba à terre sous la douleur.

Harry et Drago pointèrent leur baguette sur Rookwood au même moment. Et deux Avada touchèrent l'homme qui tomba. Mort.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, la protégeant des autres possibles sortilèges. Mais les autres Mangemorts étaient déjà tous maîtrisés.

Il se pencha vers elle et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent rapidement quand il posa ses mains sous sa nuque pour la surélevé. Ses yeux étaient étrangement vitreux et il s'inquiéta.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien… » souffla-t-elle avant de perdre pied.

Elle ferma les yeux, sombrant peu à peu…

**_Note de l'auteur: Bouuu ! ça y est, Hermione est libre xD Au prochain chapitre, la véritable histoire DragO/HermiOne commencera :D Et ouii xD parce que ne croyez pas que ça va être simple... Surtout HermiOne j'avoue.Elle aime se compliqué la vie xD Et vous en saurez un peu plus de Selene... Qui est loin d'être normale :p_**

**_Et un grand MERCI pour vos reviews! :D_**

**_Bisous bisous. Il reste 3chapitres. J'en posterai un... samedi je pense. Pour ceux qui attendent La lumiere de l'Ombre, je vais m'y mettre --' J'ai quelques difficultés pour les scènes de bataille. comme vous le voyez xD Et bon j'ai un peu de mal. Mais il sera posté avant dimanche. ET le dernier mercredi prochain. Je pense donc que la dimanche prochain, j'aurai fini de poster TOUTES mes fics... ce qui me déprime un peu xD _**

**_J'ai commencé une nouvelle DragO HermiOne et puis je serai en vac donc j'aurai peut etre re l'inspiration, qui sait ? :p Bref, je tenterais de ne pas disparaitre les ondes... :p_**

**_Bisous_**

**_kitty_**

**_REVIEWS hein ? xD_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 6._**

Hermione ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et une lumière aveuglante l'attaqua brutalement. Ses os étaient douloureux, un mal de crâne la faisait abominablement souffrir. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Elle était allongée dans un lit -un vrai lit, pas juste un matelas moisie. Son corps était enroulé dans de soyeux draps en satin sombre. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était décoré sobrement, et elle identifia rapidement à qui appartenaient les lieux. Autant de classe ne pouvait être lié qu'à Drago Malefoy. Elle se redressa légèrement. Tout était plutôt chaud, contrairement aux habitudes du jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. Elle sortit ses jambes du lit et remarqua qu'elle était presque nue. Seules des sous vêtements -qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs apparemment jamais vu- recouvraient son corps.

Elle posa ses pieds sur la moquette chocolat. Autour d'elle tout était coloré de beige et de marron, avec quelques pointes de bleu. Elle se mit debout et vacilla légèrement. Elle était encore fatiguée. Ses pas la guidèrent à un miroir sur pied en bois. Elle observa son reflet. Ses blessures avaient été guéries. On avait dut lui lancer des sorts pour la nourrir car elle avait repris quelques kilos. Ses cernes s'étaient estompés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte, s'approcha d'une armoire et en ouvrit les portes, découvrant des vêtements. Masculins pour la plupart. Elle dénicha tout de même quelques vêtements féminins et remarqua rapidement qu'un des pantalons lui avait appartenu dans le temps. Elle baissa les yeux vers les sous vêtements qui la recouvraient et se souvins qu'elle les avait aussi déjà porter… dix ans plus tôt.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire, prit un pantalon -le plus petit car elle avait bien maigri en dix ans et savait que ses anciens vêtements flotteraient sur elle- et une chemise - à Drago, ou du moins elle le supposa- pour être à l'aise. Elle enfila rapidement le tout et huma le parfum du vêtement, reconnaissant cet arôme enivrant entre milles. L'odeur de Drago. Elle enfila un ancien pull au col en V par-dessus, et se coiffa avec une brosse qu'elle trouva près du miroir.

Elle sortit de la pièce, trouvant son courage elle ne savait où. Le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet du couloir semblait résonner dans toute la maison. Malgré les couleurs froides, l'endroit possédait un charme certain, et elle se sentit rapidement à l'aise.

« Miss Granger ? »

Une voix la fit sursauter et elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à une elfe de maison. Elle inspira profondément alors que son cœur repartait à une allure plus normale.

« Bonjour. Croassa-t-elle faiblement.

- Je m'appelle Nolia. Mr Malefoy m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous jusqu'à son retour au cas où vous vous réveilleriez. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci, Nolia. Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard où se trouve ma fille ?

- Si. Acquiesça Nolia. Mais, Mr Malefoy souhaite que vous restiez ici jusqu'à son retour. Je peux vous faire visiter la maison si vous le désirez. »

Hermione observa autour d'elle. Elle n'avait apparemment rien de mieux à faire étant donné qu'elle devait rester ici.

« D'accord. Je veux bien. Merci. »

Elle suivit l'elfe dans la maison.

« Mr Malefoy travaille à Poudlard. Il n'est que très rarement ici. Il rentre le week-end.

- Il enseigne quoi ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- La défense contre les forces du mal, madame. »

La maison était très accueillante finalement. Plutôt petite -par rapports aux manoirs où vivaient habituellement les Malefoy, elle comportait trois chambres, trois salles de bain, un salon, une salle de jeux, une bibliothèque, une salle à manger, et une cuisine, ainsi qu'un plutôt grand jardin. Elle y remarqua une balançoire et sentit son cœur se resserrait dans sa poitrine

« Mr Malefoy est il marié ?

- Non, madame. Il vit seul. Mais il doit beaucoup vous aimer. En général, les invités dorment dans la chambre d'ami, mais vous… Il a insisté pour que vous dormiez dans son lit car c'est le plus confortable. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire que l'elfe lui rendit.

« Il te traite bien ?

- Oui. Mr Malefoy lutte pour la libération des elfes. Il me garde parce que mon maître m'a renvoyé. Mais il me paye, vous savez! »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Elle sentit une bouffée d'air frais s'engouffrer dans sa poitrine.

« Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir. » Dit finalement Hermione.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux à chaque seconde qui passait, et pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, mangea à sa faim.

O0°0O

Drago sortit de son bureau, la tête pleine et se dirigea prestement vers sa salle de classe. Il n'irait pas déjeuner ce matin là. Il n'avait pas faim. L'envie de vomir ne le quittait pas et ne le quitterait sans doute pas avant qu'Hermione se réveille. Il avait envie de lui parler, plus que tout.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, agacé que ,même après dix ans, elle ait autant d'influence sur lui. Il était fatigué, passa sa main sur ses yeux endormi et jura une ou deux fois.

« Drago! »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore qui marchait d'un pas pressé vers lui

« Tu as reçu une lettre. Et je savais que tu ne viendrais pas déjeuner. Je me suis permis de la prendre pour te l'apporter. »

Il lui sourit et Drago prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et le déplia. Il souffla bruyamment, comme de soulagement et Dumbledore comprit de quoi il s'agissait

« Elle s'est réveillé ?

- Oui. Acquiesça Drago, le sourire aux lèvres. Je … Vous pensez pouvoir me remplacer pour la journée ?

- Bien sûr. Je te trouve un remplaçant. Je préviens Harry. Nous vous rejoignons dans une heure… Tu auras assez de temps ?

- Assez de temps pour quoi ? S'enquit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Assez pour que vous parliez…

- Nous n'aurons pas assez de temps dans ce cas. Mais… il vaut mieux. La discussion risque de ne pas être des plus agréable. »

Dumbledore lui lança un coup d'œil complice

« Qui sait… À tout à l'heure. »

Drago retourna à sa chambre et prit de la poudre de cheminette, avant de disparaître dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

Il réapparut dans son salon. Elle n'y était pas. Il allait appeler Nolia pour lui demander où se trouver la jeune femme quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison. Il s'approcha de la porte, vaincu, sachant très bien qui étaient ses invités surprises.

Un brun, et une bande de rouquin, ainsi qu'un ancien prisonnier, un loup garou, une métamorphe et des jeunes femmes étaient sur le pas de sa porte

« Elle s'est réveillé ? S'écria Ron.

- Ouais. Grommela-t-il avant de voir Dumbledore apparaître, l'air penaud.

- Excuses moi, je n'ai pas put les retenir. »

Drago haussa distraitement les épaules et se poussa pour leur céder le passage. Ginny siffla en entrant et releva la tête pour admirer le plafond peint.

« C'est magnifique, ici.

- Merci. » sourit Drago.

Il referma la porte, et appela

« Nolia. »

L'elfe apparut en quelques secondes et il fut étonné de ne pas voir Hermione avec elle.

« Où est t-elle ?

- Dans la bibliothèque, Monsieur. »

Harry étouffa un rire

« On se refait pas. »

Drago remercia Nolia d'un regard

« Tu peux servir à boire, s'il te plait, Nolia.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Drago s'engagea sur les escaliers.

« Je reviens. » annonça-t-il en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.

Harry et les autres suivirent donc Nolia au salon où ils s'installèrent tous.

Drago à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée et se figea sur le seuil. Elle était là, assise sur un canapé, ses jambes replié sous ses fesses. Ses vêtements étaient trop lâches, et elle paraissait minuscule comparé au pavé qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux d'un brun aux reflets couleurs miel caressaient son visage fatigué.

Il referma la porte, voulant à tout prix lui parler, juste un peu. Elle releva la tête en entendant le clac du verrou, et quand elle le reconnut, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle posa le livre à coté d'elle et se releva, les genoux tremblotants.

« Bonjour. » Susurra-t-elle timidement.

Ne se rendait elle pas compte de la séduction dans sa voix ? Il sentit un frisson se formait sur sa peau.

« Hermione. » dit il simplement.

Elle baissa la tête, vaguement gênée. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son étrange et rare prénom, mais quand il sortait de sa bouche, il paraissait toujours plus beau. Il s'approcha d'elle, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête. Avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant à son contact. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens d'être ici. Tu as une magnifique maison. Nolia m'a fait visité.

- Oui. Madame Pomfresh viendra à nouveau t'examiner. Pour que tu n'ais plus mal à la tête. Et pas mal de journaux veulent te voir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

« Rita je suppose ?

- Exactement. Pouffa-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire… pas physiquement…

- Très bien. Un peu secouée c'est tout. Mais, ça fait plaisir d'être enfin libre. De pouvoir… me faire servir pour une fois. Nolia m'a préparé un merveilleux petit déjeuner.

- Oui. Elle est gentille. Admit il.

- Et tu la paye! » Rit Hermione.

Il rougit

« Tu as eut une bonne influence sur moi… »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, et elle la retira.

« Je t'en pris, ne fait pas ça. Soupira-t-elle, dans un mélange de frustration et de peine.

- Pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je ne peux pas. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien, et comme toujours elle y perdit pied, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, ses battements devinrent hiératiques. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'auparavant, si ce n'est plus. Mais une sorte de mélancolie s'était peinte sur ses traits. Elle caressa son visage charismatique du bout des doigts.

« Harry et Ron sont là ? S'enquit elle pour changer de sujet, et ne plus avoir à supporter son visage triste plus longtemps.

- Oui. Toute la famille Weasley a élu domicile dans mon salon pour te voir. »

Elle revint à son visage, le contemplant plus que nécessaire.

« Excuses moi. »

Il savait qu'elle ne s'excusait pas que pour la présence de ses amis, mais aussi pour son refus de contact avec lui.

Il lui tourna le dos, et tenta de reprendre contenance avant d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle le suivit mais aucun d'eux ne dire plus mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au salon.

« Tu es prête ? Sourit il, encouragent.

- Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent cote à cote et Ginny se releva brutalement avant de lui sauter littéralement dessus

« Hermione! Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air épuisée! Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Hermione sourit, en l'enlaçant, prenant garde à ne pas écraser le gros ventre de sa meilleure amie.

« Ginny, je vais pas allé bien, si tu ne me laisses pas respirer! »

La rouquine se détacha d'elle, les yeux légèrement humides, et Hermione parut étonnée.

« Ouah. Je t'avais jamais vu pleurer.

- C'est ses hormones. Maugréa Harry dans sa barbe ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil assassin de sa femme.

- Ah, je comprend mieux. » pouffa Hermione.

Ron et Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle se sentit légèrement gênée. Molly se leva et vint l'enlacer aussi prestement que l'avait fait sa fille

« Nous sommes tellement heureux de te revoir! »

Hermione la remercia. Drago s'approcha de la table basse où Nolia avait posé toutes les boissons et quelques apéritifs et se servit un Whisky.

« Quelque chose à boire ? Proposa-t-il à Hermione.

- Non merci. Ça va. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Après leur retrouvailles au manoir Rookwood, Harry et Ron apparemment avaient revu leurs positions. Hannah se tourna vers son époux et lui lança un regard agacé avant de siffler entre ses dents

« Bougez vous! »

Ron et Harry relevèrent la tête et plongèrent leur regard dans celui de la brune. Hermione cessa de respirer avant de expirer. Elle s'approcha finalement de la table basse et se servit la même boisson que Drago qu'elle but d'un coup sec

« Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin finalement. » Grommela-t-elle pour expliquer son geste, alors que tous la dévisager.

Elle s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil libre, normalement réservé au maître de maison, mais Drago ne releva pas et s'appuya négligemment sur l'embrassure de la porte. Harry et Ron commencèrent donc

« On a lu ton journal. Tout ton journal. Confia Ron.

- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- On avait mal comprit ton message, on pensait que le sort servait à ça… s'excusa Harry.

- Génial. Maugréa la brune en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Mais ton mot au début… du journal, je veux dire. Il servait bien à ce qu'on le lise, non ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix détaché qui ne trompait personne.

- Oui. Mais plutôt au cas où je mourrais. Et… que Selene survive. Je voulais être certaine qu'elle ne finisse pas… comme j'ai vu beaucoup de femmes finir ces dernières années. Mais je pensais… que je serais morte si vous le lisiez.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

- Et bien… Il y a des choses que je n'avais pas forcément envie que vous sachiez. Révéla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a passé les passages trop… » marmonna Ron en massant sa nuque, signe d'embarras.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago dont les lèvres frémissaient, preuve qu'il contrôlait difficilement son rire. Il conclut tout de même la phrase de Ron avec un sourire

« Explicites. »

Les coins de la bouche de Sirius tressaillirent. Il se retenait de rire lui aussi. Hermione elle, avait très envie de disparaître immédiatement dans un trou de souris. Elle allait se resservir un verre quand elle perçu le regard de Drago et se rétracta.

Elle décida de changer de sujet

« Où est Selene, d'ailleurs ?

- Chez nous. Répondit Harry. Et, tu pourras venir y vivre aussi si tu veux… Le temps que tu saches ce que tu veux faire… »

Drago baissa la tête vers sa boisson, et contempla le liquide ambrée, avec une forte envie de se noyer dedans. Hermione chuchota alors d'une voix faiblarde

« Alors… vous… ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Si. Admit Harry. Mais… Malefoy nous a raconté. Un peu… comment ça s'est passé. Et on a comprit. Enfin… jusqu'à un certain point bien sûr. Mais on a tout le temps pour en reparler. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle était soulagée, ça se sentait. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, et comprit qu'il serait triste si elle partait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle demanda tout le même à Harry

« Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. On a assez de place. Enfin, tu dormiras avec Selene si ça ne t'ennuis pas.

- Pas du tout, j'ai l'habitude.

- Alors… Et puis, tu pourras garder un œil sur Ginny comme ça. Et t'occuper de ses crises de larmes! » Pouffa-t-il.

Hermione étouffa un rire devant la mine faussement indignée de la rouquine. Elle demanda

« Vous avez combien d'enfants en fait ?

- C'est le cinquième. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle et Drago dirent d'une même voix

« Vous essayez de former une équipe de Quidditch ou quoi ? »

Drago esquissa un sourire en remarquant que ,comme autrefois, les mêmes pensées les traversaient au même moment. Hermione grimaça, et Ginny étouffa un rire.

« Pas vraiment non. C'est le dernier. Enfin… normalement.

- C'Est-ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois. Répliqua Hannah avec une moue moqueuse.

- Et vous ? S'enquit Hermione en regardant Hannah et Ron.

- Trois. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient l'air de tous s'être bien remis de la guerre. Et ça la rendait heureuse pour eux. Ginny la dévisagea

« Et toi, ça va ? Tu as tellement…

- Changé. Conclut Hermione avec un sourire triste.

- Maigrie. Rectifia Ginny.

- Ouais. Marmonna Hermione. Je préférais qu'_elle_ mange, même si… ça me privait moi. C'est pas si grave. Je reprendrais vite.

- Tu m'étonnes. Maman va te gaver! Pouffa Ron.

- Avec joie. Rit Hermione.

- Ta fille mange déjà pour quatre! Pouffa Ginny. Tu la verrais…

- J'imagine très bien… Elle peut passer des jours sans manger. Mais il suffit qu'on lui donne un truc qu'elle aime pour qu'elle en mange pour dix. Elle a hérité ça de dieu sait qui… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui la défia du regard

« Je vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.

- Mais bien sur! » Ricana-t-elle.

Elle revint à Ginny qui la regardait en souriant.

« Et elle est … incroyablement belle. Pour une petite fille. Elle est…

- Fascinante. Conclut Hermione. Et puissante. »

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs que… vous…

- L'examiniez ? Conclut le professeur.

- Oui… Je sais que les enfants montrent toujours leurs pouvoirs avant d'aller à Poudlard. Mais elle, c'est différent. Elle transplanait quand elle était bébé. Elle quittait son berceau si elle ne voulait pas dormir. Et… elle n'est pas du genre à montrer ce qu'elle ressent… Quand elle est trop triste ou en colère, qu'elle a accumulé trop de choses… Elle devient étrangement distante… (elle se tourna vers Drago) Comme toi. Sauf que des événements bizarres se passent dans ces moments là.

- Quel genre d'événements ? S'enquit le blond.

- Rookwood avait une sorte de garage… où il cachait ses objets de magie noire. Et après qu'il l'ait engueulé, ça a brûlé. Entièrement. Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle fait faire ce qu'elle veut aux gens… tout le temps.

- Même à toi ?

- Non. Enfin… dans tout les cas, je n'ai jamais eut beaucoup l'occasion de faire quelque chose… Mais c'est vrai, que quand elle était petite et qu'elle voulait que je lui offre un cadeau… Elle l'obtenait toujours.

- Je m'occuperais d'elle. Acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais il est normal, étant donné la vie que vous avez vécu… que ses pouvoirs se soient décuplés.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

- Et bien, vous étiez emprisonnées en quelque sorte. Et, ses pouvoirs ont dut rester enfermés en elle… Comme avec ma sœur. De plus… Vous êtes une grande sorcière. Nous disons toujours que chaque personne a la même somme de pouvoirs en elle… mais c'est faux. Vous êtes puissante. Et Drago l'est aussi extrêmement. Alors il est normal que votre fille le soit tout autant. Si je vois que c'est dangereux pour elle, je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle puisse utiliser la magie. Je lui donnerai des cours, si vous le souhaitez. »

Il regarda également Drago, mais ce dernier ne savait pas si il avait ou pas son mot à dire. Hermione se tourna vers lui, brièvement avant de revenir au professeur.

« D'accord. »

Drago baissa la tête.

Harry se leva

« Bon, je dois retourné au travail ou Kingsley ne va plus me supporter. Hermione, tu as des choses à récupérer ?

- Non. Commença-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Drago. Mais je vais rester encore… quelques heures. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle lui devait une explication, et aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'établir quelques règles. Ron sembla prêt à dire quelque chose mais Hannah le fit taire d'un regard. Ils se levèrent tous, étreignirent maladroitement Hermione.

« Tu l'accompagneras ? Demanda Ginny à Drago.

- Oui. Je la ramène pas trop tard. Persifla-t-il, légèrement moqueur devant la crainte de la rouquine.

- Tu pourras manger chez nous. Admit elle. Pour Selene. »

Drago la remercia du regard. Harry fronça les sourcils mais Ginny l'empêcha de décliner l'invitation.

Drago referma la porte sur eux et se tourna vers Hermione qui l'observait, l'air tourmentée.

« Alors… commença-t-il, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire.

- Alors… »

Ils se regardèrent et un sourire éclaira leur visage en même temps. Ils s'apprêtaient à avoir l'une des plus dure discutions de leur vie. Et au-delà de toute rationalité, ils s'amusaient de leur incompétence à s'exprimer.

Ils avaient quelques heures pour y arriver…

**_Note de l'auteur: désolée du retard, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait que je poste --' grave je sais... fatigue xD Brefouille, excusez moi. Le prochain chapitre mercredi (quand j'aurais fini de lire REVELATION de S.Meyer :p) et le dernier chapt... samedi prochain je pense. Désolé pour les lecteurs de la lumière de l'Ombre, mais j'ai eut un week end...compliquée. vous aurez la suite cette semaine et la fin mercredi prochain j'pense _**

**_Bisous bisous, j'v'z'm xD (je vous aime, version moi xD)_**

**_kitty_**

**_merci des reviews... et merci pour ceux qui arrriveront avec ce chapitre xD_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 7_**

**D**umbledore suivit Harry et Ron dans le salon des Potter où Selene dessinait calmement. Ils l'observèrent par la porte entrouverte.

« Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça maintenant, professeur ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, Harry. Ce que m'a dit Miss Granger m'a un peu trop rappelé Voldemort enfant…

- Mais… Elle a peut-être assez vécu ces dernières semaines. » Insista Harry.

Ron l'approuva vigoureusement de hochements de tête mais resta silencieux. Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour

« C'est pour cela que je veux que vous restiez. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Je lui poserais juste quelques questions… »

Il ouvrit la porte et la fillette quitta son dessin des yeux.

« Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Selene. »

L'enfant lâcha son crayon, et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dumbledore s'assit face à elle, sur le canapé. Elle était assise par terre, ses coudes reposants sur la table basse. Ron et Harry s'assirent sur deux fauteuils.

« Maman n'est pas revenu avec vous ? Leur demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Non. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard…

- Elle voulait discuter avec papa. » Conclut l'enfant.

Dumbledore s'étonna légèrement qu'elle ait aussi vite compris. Elle était intelligente pour une enfant de neuf ans. Il soupira

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, professeur. »

Il ne savait pas exactement comment engagé la conversation sans la brusquer. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle savait qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots, mais ne semblait pas avoir très envie de l'aider à arriver plus vite à son but. Harry tenta d'aider son professeur

« Selene… Tu es pressée d'aller à Poudlard ?

- Pas vraiment. Confia Selene. Maman dit qu'il y a des groupes là bas. Et… je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je vais aller. Mais j'ai peur d'aller à Serpentard parce que… avec mon nom de famille, je n'aurai pas d'amis. Et à Gryffondor… ils sauront tous qui est mon père… ce sera pareil. »

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire

« Tu iras où tu veux aller. Et puis… C'est différent depuis la fin de la guerre. À Serpentard, tu retrouveras ton ami en plus.

- Nate ? Oui… sans doute. »

Dumbledore décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet… d'une manière plutôt douce cependant.

« Tu es heureuse d'être une sorcière ?

- Mmh. » Acquiesça la fillette avec un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

Apparemment, elle s'amusait beaucoup de son incapacité à lui parler. Il allait lui poser une autre question quand elle l'interrompit

« Pourquoi vous n'en venez pas directement au but, professeur ? »

Harry et Ron se figèrent. Le regard de Selene se fit plus dur. Dumbledore tenta de l'éviter, mais il eut soudain l'impression de plonger dans un bain d'eau glacé. C'était comme si elle le poignardait. La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et les Weasley entrèrent en papotant. Mais Harry les fit taire d'un geste. Il avait soudainement très froid. La pièce semblait avoir cessé de bouger. Le regard de Selene était tout simplement électrique.

Molly retint un cri en voyant le dessin de la fillette quitté la table basse, bientôt suivit par d'autres objets. Harry voyait la poitrine de Selene s'élevait à un rythme incroyable comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe.

Dumbledore se leva brutalement pour rompre le contact et d'une voix blanche lui ordonna

« Arrête ça, Selene! »

Le regard de Selene se fit plus froid, et têtu. Il répéta

« Selene! Stop! »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient humidifiés et Dumbledore -cette fois- hurla

« SELENE! ARRETE ! »

Elle le lâcha enfin, en toussant, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout les objets retombèrent dans un fracas. Dumbledore était pâle comme un linge. Elle le regarda, des larmes coulant sur ses joues

« Je ne suis pas folle… sanglota-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. Assura le vieil homme.

- Non. Mais vous l'avez pensé! »

Ils parurent tous extrêmement choqués. Dumbledore s'accroupit devant la fillette

« Je ne pense pas que tu es folle. Je pense que tu es différente. Rectifia-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas être différente! » Cria-t-elle.

Il saisit sa main qui était sur la table basse et elle ne la retira pas.

« Ce n'est pas si mal d'être différent. Surtout… que je crois pouvoir expliqué ce qu'il se passe. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre. Tu veux bien me dire… qu'Est-ce que tu peux faire ? Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle. Sans avoir besoin de me concentrer. Il suffit juste que je le veuille. »

Derrière Dumbledore, Harry et Ron se jetèrent des coups d'œil alarmés. Mais le vieil homme ne se démonta pas

« Quoi d'autre ?

- Je fais faire aux gens ce que je veux.

- Tu leur fais faire quoi ? S'enquit Dumbledore, effrayé d'entendre de pareils paroles, car elles lui rappelaient trop une discussion qu'il avait eut des années plus tôt avec un certain Tom Jedusor.

- J'obligeais Mr Rookwood à nous donner plus à manger. Ou je le faisais sortir pour qu'on soit un peu seules… Une fois, il m'a vu sortir de sa bibliothèque. J'avais pas le droit d'y aller, alors j'ai… effacé sa mémoire.

- C'est tout ? Souffla-t-il, soulagé.

- Oui. J'utilisais juste ce pouvoir pour nous rendre la vie plus facile…

- Que peux tu faire d'autre ?

- Je peux faire bouger des objets sans les toucher, rien qu'en les regardant. Ou faire apparaître ou disparaître des choses… Mais je ne me contrôle pas très bien. En fait, c'est comme si je pouvais lancer des sorts sans avoir besoin d'une baguette magique. »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire

« Je pense que c'est le cas.

- Et… c'est normal ?

- C'est rare. Admit Dumbledore. Mais ça arrive… »

Elle renifla et chassa ses larmes de geste de la main.

« Et… c'est rare comment ?

- Très très rare.

- Vous en avez déjà rencontré des gens comme moi ? S'enquit elle avec angoisse.

- Non. Tu es la première. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Dumbledore serra sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle demanda, un peu plus curieuse

« Ça a un nom ? Ce que je suis ? Vous savez, comme les fourchelangues.

- Oui, en effet, ça a un nom. »

Elle se redressa un peu et d'un ton presque suppliant, l'interrogea

« Comment ?

- Tu es… une _**Amarante**_. »

* * *

**D**rago et Hermione traversèrent le passage menant au chemin de Traverse sans dire un mot. Il lui avait proposé de sortir pour s'acheter quelques vêtements à sa taille, et elle avait accepté, trop angoissée à l'idée de passer des heures seule avec lui dans sa maison.

Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle découvrit à nouveau cette magnifique rue qui l'avait déjà enchanté la première fois. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce qu'elle avait ressentit en y arrivant, accompagnée de ses parents. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

« Drago…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire, heureux qu'elle lui parle enfin.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ? »

Il lui sourit en acquiesçant et elle fut plutôt rassurée de sa réaction.

« Ils vont biens ?

- Oui. Ils ont été les premiers à être protégés par l'Ordre. Je t'emmènerai les voir si tu le souhaites. Ils ne vivent pas très loin d'ici. Par contre… ton père a été gravement blessé. Il est en fauteuil roulant. »

Elle se figea. Comment pouvait il autant en savoir sur eux ?

« Tu leur as déjà parler ?

- Ouais. Maugréa-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je vais les voir tout les week-end.

- Mais… bredouilla-t-elle, sous le choc. Pourquoi ?

- Ta mère… a besoin d'aide. Alors… ils n'ont personne. Et… moi non plus. »

Elle le dévisagea, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné.

« Merci, Drago. » dit elle, avec sincérité.

Il esquissa un sourire

« De rien. »

Il lui montra la devanture d'une boutique de vêtements, pour la distraire. Elle s'empourpra

« Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux toujours emprunter des vêtements à Ginny ou…

- Non. Ça va. Et puis… j'ai encore pas mal d'argent même si le salaire de professeur est minable! (Ricanement caustique) Mais… Je te prêterai de l'argent -à toi et à Selene- tant qu'il le faudra. Je te dois bien ça…

- Je n'ai rien fait. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Si. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Il ne s'expliqua pas plus, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la boutique, la tenant ouverte -toujours aussi galant- pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle le remercia et y entra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vendeuse qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de …

« Hermione! Couina l'asiatique d'une voix de basse. Hermione Granger! Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, je lisais justement un article sur toi pas plus tard que ce matin!

- Cho. Souffla Hermione, légèrement moins hystérique que la jeune femme.

- Et Drago Malefoy! »

Le regard de Cho Chang oscilla entre eux deux et un sourire complice s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

« Ouah… Quel étrange couple… -Elle se retourna vers Hermione. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été tenu prisonnière pendant plus de cinq ans! C'est incroyable. Et tu as une fille! Qui est donc le père ? Lavande -tu te souviens de Lavande Brown ?- et moi avons fait quelques paris! Elle a parié sur Viktor Krum. Moi sur Harry ou Ron. Ou même les deux. »

Elle voyait Drago à ses cotés serrait les poings. Elle lui lança une œillade pour le calmer.

« J'aimerai voir les vêtements, Cho. Si possible.

- Mais…

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir les vêtements! » Coupa Drago, sa voix tremblante de rage.

L'asiatique grimaça mais se retourna vers Hermione

« C'est quoi ta taille ?

- Je faisais du 38 avant. Mais… j'ai maigri alors je ne sais pas trop. »

Cho la conduisit vers des étalages

« Vas y regarde. Et demande moi les tailles si elles n'y sont pas. »

Elle paraissait de moins bonne humeur et préféra rejoindre sa caisse -sans doute pour échapper au regard assassin de Drago. Hermione se tourna vers l'homme en question

« Tu pourrais être plus poli.

- J'ai jamais aimé cette fille. Et … Selene est ma fille. Il n'est pas question que je le cache. »

Il paraissait si sûr de lui qu'elle crut voir l'ombre de l'ancien Drago derrière ses traits. Elle le regarda, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu m'aides à choisir ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ok. » Marmonna-t-il en esquissant tout de même un sourire.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la boutique, avec quelques sacs… qu'il portait, toujours aussi galant. Ils s'installèrent dans un restaurant et il leur commanda deux plats, et des boissons.

« Il faudrait qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion. Annonça-t-il enfin.

- Je crois aussi. »

Cependant, ils restèrent silencieux, attendant qu'on leur serve leur repas. C'est elle qui finit par engager la conversation

« Selene voudra te connaître. Alors… on s'arrangera.

- On s'arrangera ? Répéta-t-il pour savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle pendant les vacances… et les week-ends. Puis quand elle ira à Poudlard, on fera le contraire. »

Son front se plissa

« Tu m'en veux encore ? S'enquit il brutalement.

- Quoi ? Sursauta-t-elle. Non… Drago, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… Juste… ça fait dix ans, Dray. Ça… ça fait longtemps. On a changé. J'ai besoin de faire ma vie seule.

- Tu m'en veux encore. » Conclut il.

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes remonter dans sa gorge.

« Drago, ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris.

- Ne fais pas quoi ? Je… j'ai passé les dix dernières années à essayer de tout faire pour … qu'un jour tu me pardonnes. Et toi, tu… On a une fille, ensemble. On devrait tenter de faire des efforts!

- Je ne peux pas. Répliqua-t-elle. J'ai… j'ai déjà failli perdre mes amis! Je ne risquerais pas ça à nouveau. J'ai besoin de… de vivre une vie normale pour l'instant. Loin de toi. »

Ses mots sonnaient faux à ses propres oreilles. Mais lui ne s'en rendit apparemment pas compte.

« D'accord. Alors je voudrais qu'elle vienne vivre chez moi quelques jours. »

Elle se figea

« Pas question! J'ai besoin de la retrouver…

- Je t'ai connu moins égoïste. On pourrait au moins lui demander son avis.

- Laisses la moi quelques jours. Ce week-end… De toute façon tu dois travailler. On est mardi. Tu peux attendre samedi non ?

- Vendredi soir. Corrigea-t-il après un court silence de réflexion.

- Très bien. »

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien… Elle ne voulait pas -ne pouvait pas- lui refaire confiance, quelles que soient les bonnes actions qu'il ait cautionné les années précédentes.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

« Je te ramène. »

Elle ne perçut pas le point d'interrogation à la fin de sa phrase mais acquiesça tout de même pour la forme.

Il porta ses sacs, malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait, et il ne desserra pas les dents du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Harry, et il frappa sans la regarder. Ginny apparut sur le pas de la porte

« On vous cherche depuis près de deux heures! S'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de la crise de nerf.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Selene va bien ? »

Dumbledore apparut derrière Ginny.

« Vous feriez mieux de venir à l'intérieur pour en parler je crois… »

Drago consentit enfin à regarder Hermione, et y vit une pointe d'inquiétude qui ne le rassura pas.

Ils entrèrent finalement et une tornade blonde arriva en courant sur Hermione

« Maman! Tu vas bien ? »

Hermione la souleva allégrement et l'enlaça avant que la fillette ne proteste

« Maman, tu m'étouffes! »

Hermione la reposa en riant. Selene se rapprocha de son père et lui adressa un magnifique sourire auquel il ne put que répondre. Elle s'accrocha à sa main et Dumbledore esquissa un sourire avant de redevenir plus sérieux

« Allons au salon je crois. »

Ils s'y installèrent, rejoignant de fait tout les Weasley. Harry présenta rapidement tout les enfants présents, les siens et les autres. Selene s'assit sur les genoux de Drago qui ne trouva rien à y redire et enroula doucement ses boucles blondes autour de son majeur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rappelait trop bien des matins où elle se réveillait près de lui. Il était toujours réveillé avant elle, et appuyé sur son avant bras, la regardait dormir en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Dumbledore l'extirpa de ses souvenirs.

« Miss Granger, vous aviez raison… Les pouvoirs de Selene ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler des pouvoirs normaux.

- Comment ça ? Bredouilla la brune, en pâlissant ostensiblement.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est une Amarante ?

- Oui. Dit elle.

- Non. Soupira Drago en même temps.

- Voyons, le professeur Binns en a parlé en cinquième année! s'écria celle-ci.

- Hermione, tu es la seule personne de Poudlard à avoir écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il disait! » Rit Drago qui fut étrangement suivit par les autres anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il tenta de devenir plus sérieux.

« Alors… qu'Est-ce que c'est ? »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement vexée, et Dumbledore entreprit de raconter l'histoire des Amarantes.

« Autrefois, bien avant notre ère… existaient d'autres créatures dont certaines vivent encore: les gobelins, les centaures, les licornes -même si celles-ci ont perdu certaines de leur caractéristiques… D'autres ont tout simplement disparut au fur et à mesure que le temps passait: les elfes, les fées, et les Amarantes.

- Et qu'elles sont t-elles exactement ?

- Et bien, disons qu'elles étaient les premières sorcières. Sauf que leurs pouvoirs étaient bien supérieurs aux notre. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes… Et fascinaient proprement les hommes, les moldus. C'est de là que sont nés les légendes des déesses et des dieux dans l'antiquité. Elles se servaient des êtres humains normaux pour combler leur moindres désirs, car elles avaient le pouvoir de contrôler leurs esprits. Pendant longtemps, les sorciers ont essayé de démontré que c'était impossible… que l'envoûtement qu'elles créaient sur les hommes étaient simplement dut à leur beauté. Mais, maintenant, je crois qu'il est vrai qu'une Amarante peut contrôler chaque gestes que l'ont fait.

- Donc… Selene est une Amarante ? Haleta Drago.

- Bien sur que non! Répliqua Hermione, agacée. Il n'y a jamais eut aucune preuve de l'existence de ces créatures. Le Professeur Binns disait que c'était de simples sorcières un peu trop ambitieuses qui jouaient avec leurs pouvoirs. Il n'y a jamais rien eut de mystérieux concernant leur existence…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Siffla Drago entre ses dents. Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était différente!

- Oui! Et alors ? Elle ne peut tout de même pas être une créature mythique, n'exagère pas!

- Je sais que t'as toujours eut l'esprit un peu étroit pour ces choses là… commença-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'écria-t-elle, ses joues rosissant sous l'effet de la colère.

- J'ai dit que tu avais toujours eut l'esprit étroit pour ce genre de choses. Répéta-t-il avec arrogance et insolence.

- Drago, pour une fois, la ferme! »

Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard, inquiets. Ils savaient tout deux que quand Hermione devenait impertinente, le monde ne tournait plus très rond. Un lueur de défit brilla dans le regard d'argent du Serpentard.

« Je ne dis que ce que tout le monde sait ici. Tu ne crois pas en ce genre d'histoire… comme tu ne croyais pas en la divination ou…

- Toi non plus, je te rappelle ! Riposta-t-elle sèchement.

- Oui, mais tu as toujours eut des réactions exagérés concernant ce genre de sujet!

- Pas du tout! S'emporta-t-elle, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

- Bien sûr que si! Je me demande comment tu as réagit quand on t'a appris que tu étais une sorcière…

- Plutôt bien contrairement à ce que tu penses.

- Pourtant, tu ne crois pas à ce genre de chose… persifla-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

- C'est différent!

- Tu as réagit avec scepticisme. Corrigea-t-il avec une moue narquoise.

- Quoi ?

- Quand on t'a apprit que tu étais une sorcière, tu as réagit avec scepticisme. Répéta-t-il.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Tu me l'as dit. Il y a dix ans. »

Elle cessa de respirer. Son regard était si froid, si détaché, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, avec une profonde envie de lui en coller une. Selene baissa le regard vers la moquette, les larmes aux yeux.

Dumbledore osa enfin reprendre le fil de la conversation

« Nous… Je pense qu'elle est bel et bien une Amarante. Ou du moins, je le suppose. Mais… Je connais un très vieil ami qui pourrait le déterminer mieux que moi.

- Comme vous voulez. » Siffla Hermione.

Drago et elle avaient le regard accroché au sol. Et personne ne tentait de rendre la situation plus légère. Même Fred et George, qui sentait que l'atmosphère était trop électrique pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Drago se leva, soulevant Selene dans ses bras.

« Je vais rentrer. »

Selene se rassit sur le fauteuil que son père venait de quitter. Il embrassa son front, lança un 'au revoir' à la volée et sortit de la maison sans que quiconque ne prenne la peine de le raccompagné.

Hermione appuya son coude sur le bras du fauteuil et renifla, tentant de dissimuler son envie de pleurer. Selene s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que je le verrais pas. »

Hermione perçut une pointe de regret et d'amertume dans la voix de sa fille. Elle se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était au bord des larmes

« Non, Selene, en effet. »

La fillette se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambés. Ils entendirent ses pas dans l'escalier menant au premier étage.

Harry et Ron lancèrent un sourire à Hermione pour la dérider mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle se mit debout

« Désolée, j'ai besoin d'air. »

Elle sortit du salon et rejoignit la porte de derrière, se faufilant dans le jardin. Elle s'installa à une balançoire et éclata en sanglots.

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. le prochain et dernier très très vite -et j'avoue, selon les reviews xD bah oui, c'est quand meme les 2derniers hein xD_**

**_Voilà, sinon j'ai fini Révélation de S.Meyer. ouais, je sais que vous vous en moquez complétement xD mais j'ai qu'une chose à dire Ouah! il réussit meme à détroner le 1er tome dans mon coeur... enfin à 51 pour 49 pour Fascination mais bon xD _**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_j'v'z'aime xD_**

**_kitty_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Amarante._**

**_Chapitre 8._**

**D**rago s'assit rapidement à la table des professeurs dans un vacarme assourdissant. Apparemment, ses élèves avaient espérés qu'il ne serait pas là pour quelques jours.

«Qui m'a remplacé ? Demanda-t-il à Dumbledore qui buvait son jus de citrouille avec délectation.

- Le professeur Slughorn. Ça l'a épuisé! Rit le vieil homme.

- Mmh.»

Il prit un verre de lait et y ajouta du jus de citrouille: petit mélange personnel.

«Souhaites tu qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier ? L'interrogea Dumbledore.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Selene était très triste que tu partes aussi précipitamment. Je crois qu'elle avait espéré que vous vivriez tous les trois…

- Moi aussi. Souffla Drago, si bas que le professeur se demanda si il s'adressait bien à lui. Et Hermione ?

- Elle est sortit dans le jardin. Et quand elle est revenu, elle avait les yeux trop rouges pour que ce soit une simple allergie.»

Drago grignota un toast du bout des lèvres.

«Votre ami… qui Est-ce ? Celui qui doit examiner Selene ?

- Albert Grideboux. Tu ne connais sans doute pas. Il a toujours été très intéressé par l'histoire, et les légendes… Il est très gentil, et plutôt doué avec les enfants. De plus, il gardera ça secret si mes soupçons s'avèrent vérité.

- Bien.»

Le professeur MacGonagalle s'installa

«Bonjour Albus. Mr Malefoy.»

Elle leur tendit la Gazette du jour.

«Cette satanée journaliste a recommencé!»

Le regard de Drago s'arrêta sur le titre: 'Hermione Granger, Mangemort ou victime ?'

«Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Un témoin dit vous avoir vu ensemble… Et que Selene était votre fille. Par conséquent, Rita a raconté qu'Hermione avait trahit l'Ordre et qu'en fait elle était Mangemort et n'avait jamais été retenue prisonnière!

- C'est pas vrai.»

Dumbledore se leva brutalement, et Drago le regarda

«Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est qu'un article!

- Oui. Mais Ombrage travaille au département de la Justice. Et elle a une dent contre nous. Elle va sûrement tenter de convaincre le ministère que cette histoire est vrai! Je vais prévenir Kingsley. Il devrait pouvoir régler le problème.»

Il quitta la Grande Salle et les deux enseignants se lancèrent un regard courroucé.

* * *

**Q**uelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans son bureau, accompagné d'un vieux homme très petit qui semblait s'être ratatiné sur lui-même en vieillissant. Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Selene se tournèrent vers eux. Le regard de l'homme se posa directement sur la fillette.

«Elle est magnifique, Albus.» s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise et invita l'homme à s'y asseoir

«Désolé pour le retard. J'ai dut régler une affaire au ministère.

- Alors… il n'y aura pas de problème ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non. Un certain Nate a dénoncé Rookwood, et a soutenu notre version de l'histoire.»

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Selene qui répondit par un immense sourire.

«Je vous présente donc Albert Grideboux.

- C'en est une, Albus. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Qui sont ses parents ?»

Hermione et Drago soufflèrent

«Nous.

- Mais ils ont pas envie de l'être ensemble.» Répliqua froidement Selene.

Drago et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle pour la faire taire. Albert les observa

«Quand ses pouvoirs ont-ils commencé à se déclenché ?

- Dès sa naissance. Se souvint Hermione. Elle est née trop tôt. Les médecins ont dit que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre…

- Encore une preuve qu'elle est bien une Amarante. C'est incroyable! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre jusqu'à en rencontrer une.»

Selene esquissa un sourire et l'homme la dévora du regard

«Sais tu ce que je pense maintenant ?

- Que votre femme va enfin arrêter de croire que vous êtes fou. Rit la fillette.

- Exactement. Cette fille est formidable! Exceptionnelle! Je suis tellement heureux!»

Il avait en effet les larmes aux yeux. Harry demanda alors

«Que devons nous faire ? Une telle somme de pouvoir … dans un si petit corps…

- Mr Potter, vous êtes vous aussi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et nous n'avons jamais eut besoin de vous enfermer! Répliqua le sorcier. Elle a juste besoin d'un habitat rassurant. D'un endroit aussi où elle pourrait se dépenser, utiliser la magie… J'ai conçu les plans de ce genre de salle… Nous pourrions voir si elle fonctionnerait ? Peut être l'installer à Poudlard ? Non, Albus ?

- Ce serait avec joie. De toute manière, je comptais donner quelques courts de magie défensive à cette petite avant son entrée à Poudlard. Si cela convient à ses parents bien sur.»

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent. Selene les observait, mais n'osait rien dire de peur d'aggraver la situation…

Malgré ses fabuleux pouvoirs, elle n'arrivait même pas à rendre sa famille heureuse.

* * *

**H**arry s'installa à la balançoire libre, au coté d'Hermione. Ron s'assit sur la table de jardin.

«Tu vas bien ? S'enquit il.

- J'ai juste l'impression que tout va vite… trop vite…

- Sauf avec Drago.»

La phrase ayant échappé à Ron jeta un froid. Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de l'avoir blessé. Il s'en voulu tout de même d'avoir été aussi stupide et indélicat.

«Tu sais, Mione. Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment. Drago… Tu aurais vu comment il parlait de toi… c'était incroyable. Soupira Harry même si ça l'écorchait de dire ces mots. Ça ne m'enchanterait pas de devoir le supporter tout les noëls, mais … si ça doit se faire, j'accepterai.

- Ouais, moi aussi! Vota Ron en levant bêtement la main.

- Merci les garçons. Mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. J'ai besoin de vivre seule, un peu. J'ai vécu trop longtemps aux crochets d'un homme pour m'y remettre…»

Harry la regarda, presque déçu. Il voyait qu'elle était triste. Il savait identifié chaque grimaces, chaque moues… Comme autrefois.

«Mais… Tu l'aimes encore ? Se risqua-t-il.

- J'en sais trop rien. Je l'ai tellement… haï pendant longtemps… Après… Vous savez.

- Oui. Mais, tu sais je crois qu'il dit la vérité quand il dit que Voldemort a lut dans ses pensées contre sa volonté.

- Je le crois, Harry. Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais… je n'ais pas confiance en lui quand même. C'est stupide, hein ? Je me suis tellement forcé à me dire que j'avais toute les raisons de le détester que maintenant… Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi je l'aimais…»

Elle enroula son bras autour de la chaîne de la balançoire et appuya sa tête dessus. Elle paraissait complètement perdue, et Ron se leva pour l'enlacer, bientôt suivis par Harry.

«T'as encore tout le temps qu'il faut pour y penser…»

* * *

**L**e week-end arriva plutôt vite, et Hermione conduisit Selene chez Drago. Elle la déposa sur le pas de la porte.

«Tu m'appelles si il y a un problème, d'accord ? S'enquit t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- Tu n'entres pas ? Se désola Selene.

- Non, mon ange. Mais passe un bon week-end.»

Elle embrassa rapidement son front, se rendant compte que ce serait la première fois qu'elle passerait du temps sans sa fille près d'elle. Son regard dut se ternir car Selene fronça les sourcils

«Maman, ça va ?

- Oui, ma puce. Allez, j'y vais. Amuse toi bien!»

Elle l'enlaça à nouveau, et transplana. Selene se retourna vers la porte et frappa. C'est Nolia qui lui ouvrit.

«Miss Selene!

- Bonjour. Chuchota Selene avec un sourire.

- Entrez, entrez. Mr Malefoy ajuste votre chambre.»

Elle l'a fit rentrer, la débarrassa de son sac à dos, et lui proposa à boire. L'enfant refusa poliment. Et Nolia la conduisit au salon où elle s'installa

«Où est mon… Mr Malefoy ?

- Votre père. Corrigea gentiment l'elfe de maison.

- Oui.

- À l'étage.

- Je peux le rejoindre ? S'enquit elle.

- Non, non! Il veut que ce soit une surprise.» s'enthousiasma l'elfe.

La fillette attendit donc patiemment que son père revienne, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

«Hey, Selene! Tu es toute seule ?» s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'enlaça avec une ultime douceur.

«Maman… avait des choses à faire. Mentit elle -mal car il s'autorisa un rictus suspicieux.

- Des choses, hein ? Pouffa-t-il. Et quoi donc ?

- Et bien… souffla-t-elle, cherchant une idée de ce que sa mère aurait put faire.

- C'est bon, Selene. J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave.»

Il se releva, l'air un peu plus mélancolique et lui tendit la main

«Alors, ma puce… Tu me suis ? J'ai une surprise.»

Elle lui renvoya un éblouissant sourire en attrapant sa main. Elle se sentit toute petite par rapport à lui, en sécurité. Il lui fit visiter toute la maison, puis la conduisit à la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé. La porte était tout au bout du couloir, à coté de celle de la chambre de Drago. Il ouvrit et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux avant de la pousser -avec une certaine douceur- à l'intérieur de la pièce.

«Vas y. tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! Rit il à la limite de l'euphorie.

- Ouah.» Dit elle simplement.

La chambre était sans doute la plus lumineuse de la maison. Face à la porte, il y avait une immense fenêtre, avec une petite banquette. À gauche, un bureau blanc peint, à droite un lit ainsi qu'une table de nuit reposaient sur le parquet de bois vieilli. Le papier peint semblait être neuf, d'un blanc éblouissant avec quelques bordures jaune et rose pale. Sur une commode à coté de la porte, une dizaine de peluches et de jouets étaient posés. Et dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une plutôt grande maison de poupées.

Selene se rua dessus. Elle n'avait jamais eut de jouet -excepté une poupée qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance. Puis elle se retourna et la bouche ouverte -à cause du choc- sauta dans les bras de père

«Merci, papa!»

Il inspira profondément, admirant la façon dont le mot 'papa' avait franchi ses lèvres. Si naturellement… Il sourit, et elle le regarda. Elle passa doucement son majeur contre les traits de son visage comme si elle avait voulu l'apprendre par cœur

«J'ai eut peur de ne jamais te rencontrer. Confia-t-elle comme si elle avouait là une affreuse faiblesse.

- Je suis très heureux de te voir enfin.» la rassura-t-il en embrassant son front.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque. Il avait du travail et elle voulait lire. Il la regarda faire, avec un demi sourire. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione dans la concentration. Son regard défilait avec la même vitesse le long des lignes, elle fronçait souvent les sourcils, et elle mordillait nerveusement ses lèvres.

Il tenta de se mettre au travail mais n'y parvint pas vraiment, trop fasciné par cette étrange mélange d'Hermione et lui. C'était comme si elle possédait exactement le même pourcentage d'elle et de lui dans son sang.

Elle leva la tête, et sourit en remarquant qu'il la regardait.

Il se rappelait trop bien d'Hermione, révisant avec acharnement. Il s'amusait toujours à la déconcentrer. Ça l'agaçait, puis à force, elle le rejoignait rapidement dans son jeu. Et ils finissaient toujours par faire l'amour. Souvent sur le tapis de la salle commune… Ensuite, il la portait jusqu'à son lit et ils s'endormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Des images de ces moments défilèrent devant ses yeux et quand il sortit de sa torpeur, il remarqua que le fruit de leurs ébats était devant ses yeux avec un sourire moqueur

«À quoi tu penses ? Rit elle. On aurait dit… que tu t'étais perdu dans un rêve magnifique.

- Plus ou moins.» Sourit t-il.

Mais le rêve avait été réel… Et surtout, il était révolu depuis si longtemps…

* * *

**H**ermione s'allongea sur la banquette avec un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Elle avait l'impression que sa journée se résumerait à ça: un parfait tête à tête avec du chocolat.

«Et bien, quelle motivation! Plaisanta Sirius en entrant et en s'asseyant.

- Y a-t-il jamais de silence ici ? Répliqua la brune, acerbe. Désolée… s'excusa t-elle après un court silence de regret.

- Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Je comprend. Et pour répondre tout de même à ta question, c'est plutôt rare. Mais, les Weasley sont rentrés chez eux. Enfin au Terrier. Molly prépare un repas ce soir. Tout les samedis. C'est la coutume.

- Pas mal de coutumes se sont installées depuis mon départ.»

Elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait raté, il le sentit.

«Ne pense donc pas à ce que tu as manqué. Mais plutôt à ce qui t'attend. D'ailleurs… Albus va venir ce midi manger avec nous. Il voudrait te parler.»

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tu sais… Je suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi si tu dois vivre ici…

- J'aurai dit grâce à toi! S'esclaffa Sirius. Je vis avec une famille, avec mon filleul que j'adore… Sa merveille femme qui fait trois repas par jour! C'est toujours mieux quand c'est des plats tout fait pour elle, mais la seule chose que j'ai besoin de faire, c'est la vaisselle, alors ça va! Je suis plutôt bien ici. Et puis, j'éduque mes petits neveux et nièces à toute sortes de combines pour qu'ils puissent faire des bêtises quand ils iront à Poudlard! Alors, je t'inquiète pas pour moi.»

Elle sourit et engouffra son chocogrenouille avant de lui en lancer un. Ils mangèrent ensemble et Sirius lui demanda de raconter un peu ces dix dernières années. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à décortiquer chaque détails de sa vie et Sirius finit par dire

«Tu sais, avec Malefoy… euh Drago… ça s'arrangera, j'en suis certain. Ça se voit que vous vous aimez.

- Comment peux tu le savoir ? moi-même je n'en sais rien.

- C'est juste un truc dans la façon dont vous vous regardez. On croirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

- Sirius!» S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants entrèrent

«Vous étiez passé où ? Leur demanda Hermione.

- On était allé voir la madicomage.

- Le bébé va bien ? S'inquiéta Sirius en bon parrain qu'il était.

- Oui. Juste une visite de routine.»

Harry poussa les jambes d'Hermione qui se réinstalla plus correctement

«Tu as posé Selene chez Drago ?

- Oui.» grommela-t-elle.

Sirius étouffa un rire et Ginny demanda à ses enfants de monter rangé leur chambre -surtout pour avoir un peu de paix.

«D'ailleurs, Sirius. On t'a entendu rire depuis le palier. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je disais à Hermione qu'il y a une forte tension sexuelle entre elle et Drago!»

Harry devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa femme. Celle-ci d'ailleurs éclata de rire.

«Là, tu n'as pas tord, Sirius!»

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond

«Vous dites n'importe quoi. Hein, Harry ?» Demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers le brun, dont elle espérait un peu de réconfort ou de sollicitude.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Harry parut se perdre dans la contemplation de ses mains. Elle lui donna un coup de coude ce qui déclancha l'hilarité générale. Harry tenta vainement de réfréner son envie de rire

«Désolé, Mione. Mais c'est vrai. Même quand vous vous êtes engueulé. C'était vraiment… ça faisait un peu couple. Vous paraissez très… attiré l'un par l'autre.

- Pas du tout!» s'écria Hermione.

Elle fut heureuse d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée à cet instant car elle n'aurait pas sut se dépatouillé de cette situation. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face au professeur Dumbledore en personne qui la regarda le sourire aux lèvres

«Miss Granger.

- Professeur. Entrez!»

Elle le poussa presque à l'intérieur à la grande surprise du vieil homme. Arrivant dans le salon -où Harry essuyait des larmes de rires derrière ses lunettes- il comprit qu'il avait dut interrompre un moment particulièrement gênant pour Hermione. Elle lui lança un sourire, plein de gratitude et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

«Miss Granger. Je souhaitai vous parler, maintenant que vous êtes entièrement rétablie. Asseyons nous pour discuter, voulez vous.

- Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille, professeur ? Demanda Ginny en se levant déjà.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.»

Ils s'installèrent et Dumbledore commença

«Minerva voudrait arrêter de travaillé depuis pas mal de temps… Mais elle voulait attendre que je trouve quelqu'un capable de la remplacé. Et nous croyons aussi bien elle que moi que vous êtes apte à occuper ce poste si vous le désirez.»

Hermione se figea, émit un drôle de son et bredouilla finalement

«Que quoi ?»

Quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire comme étude en cinquième année, deux choix s'étaient imposés à sa conscience: auror pour aider Harry si Voldemort était toujours là, ou enseignante… Elle avait toujours souhaiter apprendre des choses aux générations futures, leur transmettre un certain savoir.

Mais Poudlard lui posait un problème qu'elle était obligé d'évoquer dans sa liste mentale de pour et de contre: Drago. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de devoir le classer dans le contre.

«Miss Granger ?»

Hermione releva la tête

«Je…

- Vous aurez vos propres appartements. Et ce sera peut être plus simple pour Selene également si nous voulons qu'elle contrôle d'avantage ses pouvoirs. Elle pourra s'entraîner quand elle le souhaitera. Et ce sera aussi simple par rapport à Drago. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de la couper en deux. Persifla-t-il, en tentant de la convaincre. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous trouver une maison pour le moment. Vous serez nourris et logés.»

Elle contempla ses mains et sentit toutes ses appréhensions fondre comme neige au soleil.

«D'accord. Avec… plaisir.» finit elle par dire.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage du professeur

«Je suis tellement ravi que vous acceptiez. Et Minerva le sera également. Vous pourriez passer lundi matin, nous réglerons les derniers détails.»

Elle acquiesça. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève, mais il n'en fit rien. Il semblait vouloir aborder un autre sujet.

«Il y a un problème, professeur ?

- Je me demandais si… Vous savez, l'ami de Selene, Nate.

- Oui ?

- Et bien… Il n'a aucune famille où aller. Et je me demandais si… ça vous dérangerais de vous chargez de lui quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre solution. Je pensais le demander à Drago autrement si cela ne vous ennuis pas.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je peux m'occuper de lui. Enfin, pendant… Je veux dire, je ne m'occuperai pas de lui tout le temps ?

- Non non! De toute façon, il est à Poudlard. Juste, pouvoir le prendre pendant les vacances d'été.»

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et il la remercia avec gratitude

«Ce garçon est étonnant. Et il ne cesse de parler de Selene.»

* * *

«Tu as passé une bonne journée ?»

**D**rago s'installa sur l'herbe fraîche, admirant le coucher de soleil derrière la plaine. Selene vint se blottir son lui, et il esquissa un sourire. Les gestes paternels lui venaient tout seul, sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il en était plutôt fier. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder

«Dis.

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes encore maman ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?»

Elle se retourna vers le soleil couchant et se demanda si elle pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lui faire dire la vérité. Mais c'était le genre de chose qu'elle voulait savoir sans user de ce genre d'artifices.

«Elle, elle t'aime encore. Soufflai-je.

- Comment le sais tu ? La questionna-t-il, priant pour qu'elle dise la vérité.

- Elle rêve de toi la nuit. Elle murmure souvent ton prénom.»

Il sourit et sentit une bouffée d'air frais pénétrer ses poumons. Il eut l'impression que pour la première fois en dix ans, l'air avait une réelle substance pour lui.

«Vraiment ?

- Oui. Plus maintenant que tu es vraiment là.»

Il se sentit alors plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Une idée traversa alors son esprit manipulateur de Serpentard.

* * *

**H**ermione se réveilla en sursaut couverte de transpiration. Son souffle était haché et le rêve qu'elle venait de faire lui revenait en tête. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas fait ce genre de rêve ? Surtout… avec Lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rallongea après avoir repoussé ses couvertures pour avoir moins chaud. Heureusement qu'elle était seule. Même Selene aurait compris que son rêve n'avait rien de très…

«Quelle idiote!» S'insulta-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Sirius dans la mâtiné.

Il avait parfaitement raison en fin de compte. Après dix ans, Drago gardait le même pouvoir sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'image de Drago ravagent son corps revint à son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêves depuis des mois… des années… des siècles même! Comment pouvait elle en faire deux d'affilé ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur son oreiller et inspira profondément. Comment faisait elle autrefois quand elle rêvait de lui ? Ah oui…

_Leçon N°1:_ arrêter de penser à Drago.

_Leçon N°2:_ arrêter de penser à toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il est capable de faire avec sa langue.

_Leçon N°3:_ arrêter de penser à toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il dit quand il fait l'amour.

Sauf que penser à ne pas penser à ces trois choses, revenait à avoir encore plus envie de… Elle se leva brusquement et sortit du lit, dans un état second. Elle devenait folle, mais peu importait.

Elle enfila un jean et une chemise puis ses chaussures avant de descendre au salon. Elle s'approcha de la cheminé et allait prendre de la poudre de cheminette quand elle entendit une toux dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à…

«Harry! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu vas quelque part ?»

Il souriait, et elle sut qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle baissa la tête et il s'approcha d'elle, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts

«On est adulte maintenant. Tu n'a pas à te sentir gênée.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- C'est le père de ta fille. Ça me suffit. Et la façon dont il te regarde… je crois que ça efface tout le reste.»

Elle esquissa un sourire et il embrassa doucement son front

«Allez, vas y. Ne rentre pas trop tard!» ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna et prit la poudre de cheminette avant de disparaître dans l'âtre bleuté.

* * *

**D**rago s'appuya contre la fenêtre, observant la lune comme il le faisait à Poudlard. À ses cotés, son livre d'incantations magiques était ouvert à la page des rêves… Et plus particulièrement sur une formule: Comment transmettre des rêves à une personne endormie ?

Il priait pour que sa marche. Mais apparemment, elle n'était toujours pas là… Peut être s'en moquait elle après tout.

Il se leva et quitta sa chambre, marchant le long du couloir. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille qui dormait déjà profondément. Il sourit, remarquant que contrairement à Hermione -et par conséquent comme lui- elle était complètement immobile quand elle dormait. Il referma calmement la porte avant de descendre se chercher un verre.

Il passa devant le salon et remarqua une lumière bleuté. Il plissa le front avant de sourire, comprenant -ou du moins il l'espérait- ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie brune.

Le regard brûlant de cette derrière parcourut son torse nu et il se pencha vers elle

«Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix volontairement séductrice.

- Je… bredouilla-t-elle, sans savoir exactement quoi dire.

- Mauvais rêve ?» persifla-t-il, se rappelant trop bien des nuits où les cauchemars d'Hermione la conduisait à rejoindre son lit.

Elle planta son regard chocolat dans le sien, comprenant rapidement pourquoi elle était là… C'était lui qui lui avait envoyé ces rêves. Au lieu d'en être fâchée, elle sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, retrouvant son serpentard qui l'avait mainte et mainte fois manipulé pour obtenir ce genre de choses. Elle glissa sa main sur le torse de Drago qui frémit à son contact et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les cheveux décoiffés du beau blond. Il se pencha d'avantage vers elle et son souffle caressa celui de l'ancienne gryffondor. Elle aspira son haleine et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour goûter à ses lèvres, pour vérifié qu'elle lui appartenait toujours. Puis son baiser se fit plus passionné. La langue de Drago joua avec la sienne alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Elle bafouilla

«Je… Selene. Allons, dans ta chambre…»

Son souffle était heurté et il passa ses mains sous ses fesses, transplanant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle esquissa un sourire. C'était tellement plus simple avec la magie. Il la déposa sur le lit, et se plaça sur elle, appuyé sur ses avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements. Ils étaient trop hâtifs, trop violents, trop pressés dans leurs mouvements. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps, et tout leur paraissait trop violent parce que nouveau. Il eut l'impression de la redécouvrir, avec un corps de femme, alors qu'elle admirait chaque cicatrices -blessures de guerre- qu'il possédait. Son doigt glissait sur la marque des Ténèbres avec une incroyable sensualité. Il planta son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa à nouveau.

«Tu m'as manqué. Avoua-t-il enfin.

- Toi aussi.» trembla-t-elle alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur son ventre, frôlant son nombril.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de suffoquer presque un 'je t'aime' imprécis. Elle exaltait mais ne le montra pas. Elle caressait son corps avec une nouvelle timidité, comme si pendant ces quelques heures… Elle avait de nouveau dix sept ans. Il sourit en entrant en elle.

Ils n'avaient pas eut de nuit d'adieu, mais celle de leur retrouvaille valait toutes les autres à leurs yeux…

* * *

«Papa! Papa!»

**D**rago planqua sa tête sous l'oreiller, gamin. Il sentit un corps bouger contre le sien et sursauta. Il ouvrit ses yeux, encore fatigué. Au pied du lit, Selene avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

«Mr Grideboux a dit que je devais avoir un environnement stable. Désolée, mais si vous changez d'avis au bout d'une semaine, ce n'est pas très stable.»

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher sur le corps à coté de lui

«Hermione. On a un problème.»

Elle émergea difficilement, les cheveux dans tout les sens, le teint d'un rose soutenu.

«Selene! S'écria-t-elle en voyant sa fille.

- Pourquoi vous avez dormi ensemble ? Interrogea la fillette avec une moue affligée. Je croyais qu'on avait le droit de dormir avec un garçon que si on était marié.»

Elle regarda autour d'elle, suspicieuse, le doigt levé. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se faire engueulé par une fillette de neuf ans ?

«Vous êtes tout nus ?»

Question de pure rhétorique étant donné que la culotte de sa mère était par terre. Hermione plongea son visage entre ses mains. Selene n'attendit même pas de réponse

«Je croyais qu'on devait pas se mettre toute nue devant un garçon sauf si on était marié!»

Drago étouffa un rire ce qui lui valu un regard furieux d'Hermione.

Selene éclata alors brusquement de rire à la surprise des deux adultes

«Vous auriez vu vous vos têtes!»

Elle redevint plus sérieuse

«Je peux montrer ma chambre à maman, papa ?»

Drago acquiesça et Selene sortit de la pièce en courant

«Je vous laisse vous rhabiller! Vite hein!»

Elle referma la porte. Drago se tourna vers Hermione. Il attendait une preuve que cette nuit n'avait pas été une erreur. Elle semblait le jauger du regard. Apparemment, ce qu'elle voyait de la décevait pas car elle finit par soupirer

«Tu devrais penser à investir dans un verrou.»

* * *

**_8 ans plus tard._**

Drago massa sa nuque en observant Hermione à quelques pas de lui qui travaillait elle aussi à la correction de ses copies.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et Selene apparut

«Hello! Salua-t-elle à la volée.

- Bonjour!» Hurla Nate en arrivant derrière elle, rejoignant l'étage à la suite de la jeune fille.

Deux autres enfants entrèrent et refermèrent la porte. Deux garçons. Evan et Max Malefoy âgés respectivement de sept et huit ans. Ils s'installèrent avec leur parents en soupirant

«C'était bien chez Harry ? S'enquit Hermione en levant les yeux vers eux.

- Ouais. Maugréa Max.

- Max s'est encore fait embrassé de force par Lisa!» Pouffa Evan.

Lisa, la plus jeune des Potter embrassait en effet Max à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion depuis des années. Drago mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

À l'étage, les rires des deux adolescents résonnaient. Evan, toujours aussi fouineur, ricana

«Selene et Nate, ils jouent à se mettre tout nus quand elle doit travailler sa magie.»

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit brutalement et Hermione se leva comme un ressort

«Je m'en occupe, Dray.»

Max frappa l'arrière du crâne de son petit frère.

«Tu sais pas te taire ou quoi ?

- Bah quoi ?»

Hermione rejoignit l'étage, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Bon, ok… Selene avait presque dix huit ans… elle avait déjà accouché à dix huit ans, elle! Mais bon… Il y avait des exemples à ne pas suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Selene sans frapper, remarquant que les rires s'étaient interrompu. Elle les retrouva assis par terre, à soigneusement faire leurs devoirs. Selene -modèle de vertu- se tourna vers sa mère.

«Maman! Tu ne frappes plus ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

Hermione les regarda, remarquant que les joues de Nate avaient rougis. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et soupira

«Excusez moi. C'est encore Evan qui… Bref…Travaillez bien. Si vous avez besoin d'aide…

- Merci, Mam'.»

Hermione referma la porte et Selene éclata de rire. Nate inspira profondément de soulagement

«On a eut chaud!

- Je vais lui faire la peau à Evan. Rit elle avant de repousser les livres de cours qu'elle avait fait apparaître à la hâte.

Il l'attira vers lui dans un langoureux baiser.

«J'adore tes pouvoirs! Haleta-t-il à son oreille.

- Mmh. C'est pas seule chose que tu adores…»

Il rit d'un rire rauque qui lui provoqua une foule de frisson. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était nue. Un éclair de malice brilla dans le regard du brun et il répéta

«J'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup tes pouvoirs.»

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili, voulou... c'est la fin... J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Pour ceux qui demandait si y aurait une suite ac la vie de Selene, je ne pense pas. Elle vivra heureuse éternellement avec nate, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu cette courte fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. _**

**_J'espère également que vous me comblerez de reviews :p Pleaseuuh _**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_Kitty_**


End file.
